Heroes Coalition - Nanoha!
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers are sent to Uminari City to investigate the sudden appearance of the mysterious creatures called Nightmares. Along the way, they met two Blessed and a group called TSAB. Now they must band together to figure out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

It's been five days since the horrifying move by Dragon.

Neo-City is now back to normal, but while everybody is back to their usual lives, the massive attack have left a scar to it's citizens and a same time fueled their passion to live further.

The attack did left a bad mark and good mark, which one is better, it depends on the person.

Currently in the Training Facility, everybody are doing their usual routines. Meanwhile, inside Double D's office, we see the young COO working on his laptop when Minna entered the room.

"Eddward, I got a call from Mr. Alligator that he wants one of us to send this documents to the Heroes Coalition branch in Mega-Tokyo." Minna said presenting a folder.

"Just put it there and I'll have Dan Gotanda deliver those documents later." Double D replied.

Minna placed the documents on the table, "Wow... five days non-stop working, the Coalition gotten a lot busier after the attack." she commented.

Double D sighed, "You're right... missions we're delayed during that day, so most of our friends are not here right now. We also had to deal with the damage cost and help insurance for the families who lost a relative from the attack." he stated, "Neo-City managed to recover that fast followed by CHS, but Akihabara and Metal City are probably beyond repair." he said.

"I'm just glad that we survive, if something happens to you, I don't know what to do anymore." Minna said solemnly.

"The thoughts the same." Double D replied.

"By the way, what is the mission the New Age Avengers had this time?" Minna asked changing the subject.

"Marcus and the gang are currently at Uminari City right now to recruit the _Blessed_ that was detected there along with investigating a certain anomaly." Double D explained.

"Anomalies?" Minna repeated.

"Creatures that appear in the middle of the night, no it's not a new type of Emotionless, something more sinister and the Medic calls them... the Nightmares." Double D revealed with narrowed eyes as loud thunder and flash of lightning was heard and seen from the outside.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Uminari City, we go to a mansion, it was old and seems to be abandoned but one man believes that is not. The man entered the mansion with a knife in hand, ready to kill whoever is living in this place, he searched through the entire mansion, checking out every room and opening every doors, cabinets and shelves but found no one.

The man gritted his teeth, "Some day... I'll get her and kill her..." he said under his breath before leaving the premises.

Minutes later, after the man left, a group of 23 people came out from hiding, this people are none other than the New Age Avengers along with their honorary members Panooki, Mumbo, the Vivid 4 and the Insanity group.

"Man... that guy's persistent! That's for sure!" Eddy commented. He is currently wearing a black & white striped shirt, white pants and black boots with his trademark scarf wrapped around his shoulders.

"We've been here for three days and two nights, I can't believe that guy would come back here for two straight nights!" Marcus grumbled in disbelief. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark on it over a purple long sleeve shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Well, after learning the history of those who lived in this mansion back then, it's not surprising to see people like those coming in here holding a grudge." XY Girl stated.

"Still... I find his motives and reasoning really stupid." Duncan piped in.

"Umm... can I come out now?" a voice asked.

Yoshika looks back, "Sure! He's gone, your safe for now." she replied.

"Do you really need to add "for now"?" Wakaba quipped.

Then a girl then steps out from the shadows, "Don't worry, I understand what she meant." she said.

"I'm just glad that we met you days ago, didn't expect the _Blessed_ that we're looking for is you, Nodoka." Rex said with his arms crossed.

 **New _Blessed_ Recruit**

 **Nodoka Takehara**

Nodoka is a young girl, the same age as the Vivid 4, she had a long curly brown hair, a pale skin and green eyes. She wears a blue short blazer jacket over a black turtleneck top, white skirt, white pantyhose and brown shoes.

"Good thing we have this Barrier Making Machine or else that guy could have seen us." Danny commented.

Himawari stares at a box like machine emitting a green light, "The Science and Research Department never cease to amaze me." she muttered with stars in her eyes.

"I can't believe they manage to come up with something like this." Vaas said as an image of Dr. Pating, Dr. Apoy and Jimmy Neutron appeared giving them a thumbs up.

Eddy then turns again to Marcus, "So... what should we do for tonight?" he asked.

"I think we should gather around in the living room and talk things there." Marcus suggested.

"Well then, I'll prepare tea for everyone." Nodoka offered.

Later, the team are gathered around the living room, with some are sitting on the couches and chairs, some sat on the carpet, Eddy even lies down in a sexy pose. Meanwhile, Nodoka handed everyone snacks and teas.

"Here you go." Nodoka said handing Needles a cup of tea.

"Thanks cupcake." Needles replied.

"So what's are our move?" Miss Fortune asked taking a bite of a biscuit, "Mm! This is really good!" she commented.

"Thank you very much." Nodoka replied.

"To answer your question! Since we're done with our first objective, find the _Blessed_ residing in this city which is Nodoka, we should focus on our second objective... investigate about those mysterious creatures called the Nightmares." Marcus explained.

"Lemme guess, the Medic named them." Randy stated with a blank look.

"Putting aside the name, according to the Medic, this creatures only comes out deep in the night, unfortunately during our first two nights here, we didn't encounter a single one of them." Marcus pointed out.

"That means this Nightmares are better at hiding compare to Emotionless." Ichigo said. He is currently wearing a black turtleneck sweater, white pants and black shoes.

Marcus nodded, "We still don't know how this creatures are made of, just like how we started with the Emotionless, but according to the reports this guys comes out in different shapes and sizes." he said.

"You mean they don't look like dinosaurs with no mouth." Aoi pointed out earning a nod from Marcus.

"Great... if Emotionless weren't enough." Rex said sarcastically.

"You think this a work of the Summoner." XY Girl stated.

Marcus shook his head, "Definitely not, I know that she's capable of creating creatures but I think she's only limited to the Emotionless. It's either someone created this creatures or they we're form on their own is still up to debate." he said.

"So what's the plan now?" Taro asked as Nodoka then raised her hand.

"What is it Nodoka?" Marcus asked like a college professor.

"Umm... I had a future sight about what's about to happen tonight.'' Nodoka claimed.

"Really?" Jake asked.

Panooki gasped, "That's right! Her _Gift_ is called Future Sight, the ability to see the future!" she exclaimed.

"I can only use my _Gift_ from time to time, I haven't fully mastered my ability yet.'' Nodoka stated.

"So... what did you see?" Akane asked.

"I saw... a strange creature appearing in the city... the vision was so blurry that I didn't see the exact location of the place." Nodoka replied.

"I see... then we shall go the city tonight and find this creature!" Marcus declared.

"That's a good idea Marcus but there's one problem... WHERE!? Uminari City is a big as Neo-City, it'll take us forever to find that creature!" Eddy yelled.

"It could be anywhere and that adds the difficulty of the search." Geraldo said from the far back.

"Umm... if you don't mind, can I come? If I go I may actually recognized the place from my vision." Nodoka suggested.

"Are you sure Nodoka? It's gonna be dangerous." Ed pointed out. He is currently wearing a white trenchcoat over his red & white striped shirt, black skinny jeans and brown faceless boots.

"I'm aware of that... but since I'm joining you guys, I need to experience dangerous situations to build up my courage if I want to become a hero." Nodoka reasoned.

Marcus nodded, "I understand... all right, you're in! But we can't have going in the city altogether, so three of us will be accompanying Nodoka in this task." he stated.

"So how do we decide things like this?" Mumbo asked.

Marcus smirked before bringing out a can of straws, "Straws?" Danny asked.

"Straws!" Marcus repeated, "We decide who comes by drawing straws." he said.

"But bro, you suck when comes to drawing straws." Eddy said.

"Don't worry bro... luck is on my side." Marcus replied with a grin.

 **bzzzttt...**

"Yup... luck is really on my side." Marcus grumbled.

"So you expect to stay back from this task, don't be lazy." Eddy retorted.

Walking in the city streets accompanying Nodoka are Marcus, Eddy and Rolf. Nodoka is wearing a black hooded jacket and glasses covering her head.

"So where do we start looking for the bad dream creatures called Nightmares?" Rolf asked. He is currently wearing a gray jagged edge vest over a white polo shirt, blue shorts, white socks and brown hiking boots.

"It could be around here somewhere.'' Marcus mused.

"Found it!" Nodoka announced pointing at an alley illuminated by red light.

Marcus blinks, "That was fast...'' he said as they enter the alley, "... are you sure this is the place?'' he asked Nodoka.

"My visions maybe blurry but I remember a red light behind the creature.'' Nodoka replied.

Eddy looks for a bit, before doing a double take, his eyes widen s sweat began to pour over his head, "Uh... guys... by creature... do you mean that!?'' he said pointing upwards.

The rest looks up and their eyes widen in shock, just above them was a large cartoon-drawn spider with creepy red eyes and mammoth-like fangs, it's eight legs are covered with white fur and the rest the body are black with a mixed of green.

"I think I know why this creatures are called Nightmares... this one looks like it came from a nightmare of a five-year old.'' Marcus stated in panic.

And with that the Nightmare lunges at them but they managed to dodge it.

 **(Play Kevin Owens Theme - Fight by CFO$)**

"Eddy! Rolf! Take it down!" Marcus ordered.

"What about you?'' Eddy asked.

Marcus stood in front of Nodoka, "I can't used my _Gift_ inside this alley, it's too dangerous, the only thing I can do is protect Nodoka.'' he exclaimed.

Eddy nodded, "Got it! Let's go, Stretch!" he said.

"Way ahead of you, Ed-boy!" Rolf replied.

The two charges at the spider Nightmare as the creature made it's way towards them, Eddy swung his flaming fist hitting the spider's head, the creature retaliates by swinging it's tusk but Eddy dodges by somersaulting backwards as Rolf delivers a rocky forearm smash at the creature making it skid backwards before shooting out a web but Rolf grabs the silk with his rocky fist before pulling it while the creature pulls back.

As the two are having a tug-of-war, Eddy ignites his fist before jumping over Rolf, "LITTLE BRO!" he shouted as he brought down his fist at the creature's head burning it's face causing it to shriek in pain.

Rolf uses this chance to pull the creature towards before tackling it on the ground as he began to pound it, "Foul creature! You have no match for Rolf! Feel the wrath of the fist from the Son of Shepard!" he exclaimed in every punches, he then quickly got up and forms a large hammer made of rock from his palms and raised it up high, "Goodbye! So says the Son of Shepard!" he declared before bringing down the hammer squashing the creature, "All is forgiven.'' he said with a smile.

"That takes care of that.'' Eddy commented.

Everyone watches as the creature turns into dust, "So are they made of dust?'' Nodoka asked.

Marcus looks at it, "I believe they turn into dust whenever they die, but how they came to be is still a mystery.'' he stated.

"Welp! I think we should head back and tell everyone what we just discovered.'' Eddy suggested earning a nod from the rest.

They we're about to walk away when a voice stopped them, "Hold it right there.'' a voice said.

The four looks up to see a girl standing at a platform looking down at them with a stink eye and a pocky stick in her mouth, "Rolf may ask who you are?'' Rolf asked.

The girl smirked, "Aka Red...'' she introduced herself before dropping down, "... and I'm Uminari's Nightmare Hunter.'' she claimed.

 **Uminari Nightmare Hunter**

 **Aka Red**

Aka is a young girl, the same age as Nodoka, she had a bright red hair tied in a spiky ponytail, peach skin and had golden eyes. She wears a black choker around her neck, a dark sleeveless tank top, dark arm warmers, black scantily-clad shorts with yellow belt, black & red striped socks and white sneakers.

"Aka..." Eddy muttered.

"Red...'' Rolf said in confusion.

"Wow... that's... a meaningful name...'' Marcus said in awe.

"Umm... what can we do for you?'' Nodoka asked politely while feeling a bit nervous.

Aka glares at the four, "You see... I had my eye on that Nightmare then suddenly the four people, two of them having weird abilities, arrived and took my kill from me, and I don't appreciate people stealing my prey.'' she declared.

"I see... sorry about, we're just doing an investigation about those-" Marcus tried to explain only to be cut off rudely by the redhead.

"Save it! I don't need to hear your petty excuses! I'm going to teach you guys a lesson for stepping on my turf!'' Aka hissed.

"Turf? Who are you the mayor of this city?'' Eddy asked indecorously.

"I've been hunting down and killing some Nightmares for quite sometime now in this city! So I considered this city mine because I'm the reason why people are safe from those creatures!'' Aka boasted.

"So you think you're a hero huh? Well listen here... people who marked places as their territory are not considered heroes!" Marcus said with a glare.

Aka smirked, "Like I give a shit about that...'' she said before suddenly turning her hands into large drills, much to the four's shock, "... okay then which of you four should I drill first?'' she mused with a sadistic grin.

"What the?'' Marcus gasped.

"What is she? an Enhanced? a _Cursed_? a _Blessed_?" Eddy asked.

Aka raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about? I just got my ability after a strange light fell down on me.'' she said.

"Definitely a _Blessed_.'' Eddy muttered.

"Yup.'' Marcus replied in agreement before getting into a fighting stance, "Okay... if it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you get!" he declared as he, Eddy and Rolf got into a fighting position while Nodoka stood from the back.

"Don't fight!" a voice called out.

Marcus deadpanned, "What now?'' he asked when a suddenly all of them including Aka were wrapped by a pink colored chain restraining them, "Uh-oh...'' he said.

"Uh-oh, indeed.'' Eddy replied with a blank face.

"What's going on?'' Nodoka cried in panic.

"What is this doohickey that restrains Rolf's movement?'' Rolf asked in confusion.

"Damn it! Let me go! Who the hell did this!?'' Aka demanded as she tried to get the chain off her to no avail.

Suddenly, two young woman a lot older than the boys came out from the shadows, one had brown hair and the other had blonde hair, both of their hair are tied in pigtails.

"Fighting is restricted in this city.'' the brown haired girl declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Time Space Administration Bureau

"Let go of me! So I can drill the life out of you!" Aka demanded with a snarl still trying to get out from the chains binding her.

"Eh... who in the white and black, hell are you two?" Marcus asked with a blank look.

The women briefly looks at their attire before turning to Marcus, "We'll introduce ourselves later after we take you people in custody." the girl in white replied.

"Custody? What are you a police now!? Just let go of me! Dammit!" Aka snarled.

"So you're arresting us? For what? For almost starting a fight?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"Indeed. We're also arresting you people for using unknown magic system and as well being suspects for the mysterious appearance of the creatures in this city." the girl in black replied.

"Excuse me?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called, they turn around and saw Taro approaching them, "Good thing I caught up with you guys, the rest back in the mansion we're craving for pizza so I volunteered to buy one when I come across you guys in this alley." he explained before a pink chain was wrapped around him, "What's this?" he asked, he looks at the guys before looking at the two women he don't recognize before looking back at the guys, "What did you guys do this time?" he asked bluntly.

"We didn't do anything... at least I think it is." Marcus replied.

"Since you're with this people, we're taking in you as well for interrogation." the girl in black.

Taro sighed, "I should've have volunteered getting a pizza." he grumbled.

"You could have just asked for a delivery." Eddy stated.

The girl then got on to her communication device, "Shari, objective complete. You can teleport us back to the ship." she commanded.

Suddenly, a bright magic circle appears below everyone followed by a blinding white light, plus Eddy & Marcus screaming "we're gonna die", when the lights died down they are now inside a small room.

"Woah... where are we?" Marcus asked.

"Uhh... guys..." Nodoka called pointing towards a large glass window.

The boys plus Aka turns around and their eyes widen in amazement, outside they see are stars and Earth.

"Are we in... space?" Aka asked in disbelief.

Rolf's eyes rolls to the back of his head before falling down backwards into sweet unconsciousness.

"Ahehehe..." Eddy laughed, "We're in space... ahehehe..." he laughed a bit more before falling down to unconsciousness as well.

Marcus looks at them, "Haha! Fainting for over something like this! Really? Hehe..." he said before fainting as well much to everyone's bewilderment.

Taro stares at the unconscious guys, "Look how useful our friends are." he said with a blank look.

"Umm... may we know you're names please?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Our apologies, my name is Nanoha Takamachi and right next to me is Fate Testarossa, and we are mages from Time Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for shorts." the girl in white replied.

 **TSAB Mages**

 **Nanoha Takamachi**

Nanoha had a brown hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a white & blue barrier jacket with a red ribbon, a long white & blue skirt, black socks and white sneakers.

 **Fate Testarossa**

Fate had a long blonde hair tied in pigtails and had red wears a white cape over a black coat with white linings, dark & red skirt, black thigh-high socks with red lines and gray steel boots.

"TSAB?" Aka repeated.

"It's an Interdimensional Security Force that monitors and solves any problems related to magic, lost logia or any magical artifacts." Fate explained.

 _"Just like the Coalition albeit a little different."_ Taro thought.

Then suddenly, four individuals plus an animal enters the room.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san!" a girl with brown greeted before noticing the three unconscious boys on the floor, "Umm... what happened here?" she asked.

"Umm... this boys fainted after finding out that they're in space, Hayate." Nanoha replied sheepishly.

 **Hayate Yagami**

Hayate had a short brown hair with blue eyes. She is currently wearing a brown uniform jacket, skirt, white stockings and brown shoes.

"Are they the suspects for the mysterious appearance of those creatures?" a woman with light purple hair asked.

"We believe they are." Fate answered.

 **Signum**

Signum is a tall woman and had a long purple hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes. She wears a brown uniform jacket with dark shoulder pads, brown skirt, dark stockings and brown boots.

"They don't seem like bad guys..." Hayate stated, "... well, most of them." she added referring to the unconscious boys.

"Don't let their looks fool you, they may look normal through and through but they're bad guys deep inside." a small girl with red hair said with a scoff.

 **Vita**

Vita is a small girl with red hair tied in two braids and had blue eyes. She wears a white & blue uniform jacket with black shoulder pads, blue skirt and white & blue sneakers.

Taro's eyes twitched, "You speak like you know us." he said completely offended by her statement.

"Vita! You can't say such things just yet!" a woman with blonde hair scolded.

 **Shamal**

Shamal is tall woman and had a short blonde hair with brown eyes. She wears a white labcoat, brown uniform jacket and skirt, dark leggings and brown shoes.

"Hump!" Vita scoffed.

"Vita-chan." Hayate scolded.

"Mah... let's all calm down and talk things over." the animal spoke through telepathy.

 **Zafira**

Zafira is a wolf/lion like creature with blue & white fur with silver gauntlets on each feet.

Aka was taken a back when ever spoke, "Did that dog just spoke?" she asked in disbelief, Zafira sweatdrop at her question.

Marcus then got up, "Ugh... oh man... I just had this weird dream that we just got arrested and was sent to space..." he said before looking outside the window, "... it's not dream wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yup." Taro replied before noticing that Marcus was about to faint again, "Oh no! Don't faint! We're about to get interrogated and we need your words of wisdom for this!" he said.

"Oh right!" Marcus replied in realization before using his free legs to kick Eddy and Rolf, "Wake up guys!" he ordered.

Eddy shot up awake, "AAAAAHH! WHAT I LEARNED FROM DRIVING SCHOOL IS-" he shouted before stopping, "Oh right..." he said in realization.

"Rolf feels like that he woke up from a hangover." Rolf commented rubbing his head.

Marcus then turns to Nanoha with a blank look, "Okay... you arrested us... so what's next?" he asked.

"We're going to interrogate the five of you, so please take a seat." Nanoha replied as several cylinder shape chairs came out from the floor and took a seat, "First things first, what do you people know about those creatures?" she asked.

"Creatures? You mean the Nightmares." Taro pointed out.

"So you people do know about them, our suspicions are correct." Signum stated.

"Woah there! Are you saying that we're responsible for the appearance of those creatures? Where's your proof?" Eddy demanded.

"The fact that you guys can use an unidentified magic system is more than enough." Vita replied with her arms crossed.

"Really? That's it, that's your proof... man... that's just merely a senseless accusation and idiotical at the same time." Marcus said nonchalantly as boys plus Nodoka & Aka kept quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" Fate asked.

"You accused us of being the one responsible for those creature's appearance just because we know some magic new to you and the fact that we know them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that your proof is really, really stupid just like how you're making yourselves look stupid right now." Marcus explained in a mocking tone.

"You watch your mouth!" Signum demanded.

Marcus ignored her threat, "I mean... has it ever comes to your brains that we're also investigating the same creatures." he pointed out.

"What?" Shamal asked.

"We've been sent to Uminari City by a large organization called the Heroes Coalition to investigate the sudden appearance of those creatures called Nightmares, for what they are and what are they made of, tonight is the first time we encountered one and made a few discoveries." Marcus explained, "So, why suspect us for that?" he asked.

"You think we'll believe with that lie." Vita said.

Marcus, getting fed up by Vita's attitude, "Oh really? Well then... how can we be sure that you guys are not the one responsible for the sudden appearance of those creatures." he accused.

"Are you accusing us?" Vita snapped.

"Of course! You accused us, so I'm accusing you as well! Since me and my friends are part of an organization investigating this case as well, I suspect that you guys are working with some corrupt government that releases these creatures every night for some sort experiment and it's you're task is to eliminate those trying to uncover it." Marcus stated.

"Don't accuse us with something like that?! The TSAB isn't something like that!" Signum shouted.

"You think we'll believe with that lie." Marcus said back.

This caused everyone to stay silent, Nanoha began to contemplate everything that Marcus just said, she stated at the young man for a bit before speaking, "Are you really sure that you got nothing to do with those creatures?" she asked.

Marcus sighed, "Jesus Christ... no!" he replied in frustration.

Nanoha sighed when suddenly the chains binding them become loose.

"About time you guys used your brain." Marcus said.

''Nanoha! Why are you letting them go!?" Signum asked in shock.

Nanoha turns to them, "I believe they're telling the truth." she replied turning to Marcus whom is stretching his arms, "He's rude but I feel the honesty in his every word." she stated.

"Oh... finally... my arms are free, now I can scratch my back!" Eddy said before scratching his back.

"Do you really need to say that?" Taro asked indecorously.

"We apologise again for accusing you, we've been investigating this case for quite sometime now, but we haven't solve anything yet." Fate stated.

"And out desperation, you guys suspected us the moment you saw our abilities, I believe." Eddy said finishing scratching his back.

"We apologise once again." Fate replied with a bow.

"It's fine... we're not really that offended." Nodoka said waving her hand.

"I am though..." Aka muttered.

"If you're not responsible for those creatures then what does?" Vita asked.

"Are ye deaf, smaller ill-tempered girl, Rolf and friends are still investigating it!" Rolf replied making her flinch.

"The Nightmare from tonight was our first encounter, the only thing we discovered so far is that they turn into dust once they die but on how they came to be is still a mystery to us." Marcus explained.

"Anyway... you people possessed some unknown magic system, we want to know what it is." Hayate stated.

Marcus scratches the back of his head, "Oh men... where do I begin?" he said. He then began to explain about the Coalition, the _Blessed_ and the two Gods who started everything.

"Sugoi! So you're heroes! I knew that you guys are not bad!" Hayate gasped in excitement.

"Yup!" Marcus chirped, "Our abilities are called _Gift,_ I had the ability to manipulate gasoline and cause explosions, Eddy can generate fire, Rolf can harden his body like rock, Nodoka can see the future and Aka with her drills." he counted.

"What about Yamada-san?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't possess any magical abilities, I'm just a mixed martial artist." Taro answered.

"A very, very, VERY strong mixed martial artist." Eddy added.

"But the origins of the _Blessed_... it's sounds a bit farfetched." Shamal commented.

"If you don't believe in Gods, you better believe now, we even had one working in the Coalition ." Eddy stated with a straight face.

"So I'm a _Blessed_..." Aka muttered before smirking, "Interesting." she said.

"Aka-san, you said that you've been hunting down Nightmares for quite sometime now, do you know something about them?" Nodoka asked.

Aka scoffed, "I know nothing about them, I just go out and kill them, never been interested with their origins." she replied rudely.

"That's it? Men... you're no help at all." Marcus said nonchalantly.

"Korra! I heard you!" Aka snarled at the miserable lad.

"Since we're done with interrogation, what should we do now?" Taro asked.

Nanoha then turns to Marcus, "Marcus-san, you said that you're investigating this case as well, I suggest we work together in solving this." she suggested.

Marcus nodded, "I don't mind. As long as we can share information then it's all okay to me." he replied as the two shake hands.

"By the way, since we're working in this case together, mind if we stay in the place you people are residing until everything is solved." Nanoha suggested.

Marcus turns to Nodoka, "Do you mind letting them stay in your home?" he asked.

Nodoka shook her head, "No it's fine. They're welcome to stay there." she replied, everyone noticed the excitement in her voice.

"Thank you very much." Hayate replied happily.

"Then it's decided, I'll tell the higher ups that we'll staying in Uminari for this case." Nanoha said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, Marcus and co. along with Aka and the TSAB group are back in the alley.

"Ah... we're back..." Eddy said, "Going to space is one hell of an experience." he stated.

Aka then began to walk away without saying a word, "Um... Aka-san, where are you going?" Nodoka asked.

"Away from you guys! I had enough dealing with people like you! Just stay out of my business or I'll drill you from the inside out." Aka threatened as she walks away.

"I bet this won't be the last time we'll be seeing her." Vita stated.

"Rolf agrees with you." Rolf said.

"I think we should head back to the mansion, the rest must be worried sick about us." Marcus stated.

"And their pizzas." Eddy quipped.

"Holy shit! I forgot about the pizzas!" Taro exclaimed in panic, "Nodoka, is there any 24 hours Pizza shop here?" he asked.

"Umm... I believe it's just a few blocks from here." Nodoka answered.

"A 7-Eleven branch?" Marcus asked.

"The same." Nodoka answered.

And with that, the boys scrambled their way towards the Pizza shop and 7-Eleven branch, leaving Nodoka and TSAB in bewilderment.

"Are they always like this?" Fate asked.

Nodoka gave her a sheepish smile, "I don't really know them that much but if I had to answer, I think they do." she replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Nodoka's Past

The four boys plus Nodoka along with the TSAB group have arrived at Nodoka's mansion when Nanoha's device spoke.

 _Master! High amount of energy has been detected!_

TSAB group looks around in caution as they could definitely feel the energy around the place.

Marcus who overheard the device turns to them, "I think you guys should ease up, what her talking magical tool detected is probably the defense barrier that we just set up around the premises." he said before sipping his Slurpee.

"Barrier? We don't see one." Fate pointed out.

"Of course, you don't see it! Why would we set up a barrier that can be visible to other people's eyes." Eddy said indecorously taking a bite of a Frankfurter, "We set up a barrier system that will keep us obscure from any people outside this place." he explained referring to Nodoka's villa.

"People would get suspicious if they saw some strange bunch gathered around in a supposed abandoned mansion." Taro added carrying a box of pizzas.

"That's true." Zafira said.

"What do you mean by "supposed abandoned"?" Nanoha asked curiously.

Marcus and the boys didn't respond as Nodoka solemnly looks down before the former spoke, "That's a bit of a sensitive subject for Nodoka, please don't ask until she's ready to tell it." he said making the TSAB group wondering what he just meant.

Marcus and the rest then walks past through the gate, TSAB group looks at each other for a minute before following them, upon entering they felt another high concentration of magic stability.

"Are there any barriers set up in this mansion? The amount of magic is overwhelming us." Shamal pointed out.

"Nope! She who is asking, what you feel are definitely Rolf's and friends' friends." Rolf replied taking a bite of a hamburger.

"Does he always talk like this ?" Vita asked.

"Oh yes he does." Eddy replied with a blank look.

Outside the mansion, they the Insanity group plus Panooki and Mumbo hanging out on the lawn when Vaas noticed them.

"Finally!" Vaas exclaimed before approaching them, "You guys discovered anything?" he asked before noticing the TSAB group, "Uhh... who are they?" he asked.

Before Marcus could answer, Panooki tackled Eddy to the ground while hugging him tightly, "I'm so worried about you, Eddy! Are you hurt? Are you injured? Do you lost a finger? Do you have an amnesia?" she bombarded him with questions.

Eddy grunted, "I'm okay Panooki... nice for you to ask..." he grumbled.

"Um... what's up with her?'' Signum asked, "I could totally feel that she ain't an ordinary person." she noted.

"That's because she's an alien from the planet Desponica." Marcus answered bluntly.

"Alien!?" Hayate gasped in surprise.

"I'm surprised too when I first found that out." Nodoka said sheepishly.

"Anyway... this people are members of the Time Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for short. We met during our trip in the city, they're also investigating the Nightmare incidents and since our groups are on the same case, we decided to work together." Marcus explained.

"I see. Then please to meet your acquaintance." Vaas greeted.

"Likewise." Nanoha replied, "Um... you wouldn't mind me asking about him?" she asked pointing at Needles.

"Oh... don't mind me, cupcake! I'm just creepy looking clown that makes ice cream." Needles replied.

"Inside a creepy looking ice cream truck." Miss Fortune muttered.

"Oi! I heard that!" Needles said.

Marcus then turns to Nanoha, "If you're wondering, yes, they're former criminals. They're currently working in the Coalition to redeem themselves." he said much to their surprise.

"Are you sure that taking in criminals is all right?" Fate asked in worry.

"Don't worry. Despite their looks, they're working hard in changing themselves into a better person." Taro said before turning to Mumbo, "Here's the pizza you guys wanted." he said.

"Finally!" Mumbo said taking the boxes, "The guys have been waiting for this." he said.

Geraldo then turns to Nodoka, "By the way, Nodoka, Yoshika decided to borrow your kitchen, she's currently preparing for tomorrow's breakfast." he said.

"Really? Then I should help her!" Nodoka said before running inside the mansion.

"She's quite a responsible girl." Shamal mused with a smile.

Marcus chuckled, "She sure is. Come on, let's go inside and meet the rest of the miserables." he said before entering.

"Why did he called the rest 'miserables'?" Hayate asked in confusion.

"Because we're a bunch of miserable people." Eddy replied bluntly entering the mansion.

Later, the rest had met the TSAB group, and got know each other. Yoshika and the Vivid 4 seems got acquainted with Fate, Hayate and Shamal, Nanoha gets along with Marcus despite his jerkass attitude, Signum gets to get along fine with Ichigo & Duncan and Zafira with Jake. Vita still don't trust the guys but seems acquainted with XY Girl for some reason.

They're currently gathered around the living room.

"So rather than magical girls and boy, you prefer to call yourselves as mages. I gotta agree with that, it's a more fitting name than the former." Rex commented.

"Thank you. Though this is the first time meeting an Evo! I heard rumors about them, but never get to see one until now." Shamal stated.

"Well, after I fixed the Evo problem back in my world, less and less Evo have been appearing." Rex replied.

Hayate looks around, "Nodoka-san, I can't believe that you're living in a huge mansion like this, but I was wondering where are your parents?" she asked.

The moment she asked that, the entire living room fell into deep silence, Marcus looks at Nodoka whom had her head down.

"Eh... was it something I said?" Hayate asked in confusion and worry.

"I think you just stumbled with a very sensitive subject." Zafira pointed out as Eddy let out a huge gulp.

Marcus then spoke, "Nodoka..." he says but Nodoka shook her head.

"It's fine Marcus... I... I'll them..." Nodoka replied before taking a deep breath, "As you can see... I live alone in this mansion because... my parents are dead." she revealed.

The TSAB looks at her in shock, even Vita, not more so than Fate.

Hayate realized that her question made Nodoka really uncomfortable, "I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for asking such insensitive question." she said lowering her head.

"It's fine... I believe it's better to share rather than keep it to myself..." Nodoka replied.

"Pardon me for asking but... what happened?" Fate asked, her maternal instincts getting over her body.

Nodoka took another deep breath before speaking, "You see... my parents used to be great business entrepreneurs until my father was accused of poisoning a rival company's executive officer which led to his death, while on trial, my father was killed by a gunshot to the head by a relative of the deceased executive, after that, the blame was shifted to my mother who many believes was involved in the incident, my mother tried to fight back those allegations but she was killed as well by the same person who killed my father. After that, everything fell apart, my other relatives want nothing to do with me anymore, our servants quitted their jobs, I dropped out from school after getting mistreated by my school mates, I've been all alone ever since. I'm still lucky that my parents had left enough money for me to use but I don't know how long it will last. Then I heard a rumor that the same person who killed my parents is after me as well, so I've been hiding in fear, then I heard another rumor that I took my own life so that's why people thought that this place was abandoned. I would have taken my own life when suddenly a bright light came down onto me which gave me the ability to see the future, then I come across this people." she explained with a few tears in her eyes while referring to the New Age Avengers.

Fate then stood up before pulling Nodoka into a deep hug, "I'm so sorry that you have to go through all that. How could such things happen to you!?" she said in tears.

Nodoka was taken by surprise of her sudden hug before forming a smile, "Thank you but don't worry... I've moved on besides..." she said slightly turning to the guys, "I may have lost my family but I gained another." she said.

Marcus wipes a few tears from his eyes, "I like I said from the first time we met you, your welcome to our family." he said with a smile.

Ed began to ball out in tears, burying his face on Duncan's shoulder whom is equally disrupted, until Ed blows his nose on his shirt, "Aaak! Ed!" he yelled glaring at the smiling yellow skinned boy.

This made everyone burst into laughter, even Vita and XY Girl, immediately dispelling the somber mood.

"That's one way to kill the mood." Ichigo chuckled.

Danny took a deep breath, "I'll say." he said.

Nodoka took a deep breath, "It feels do good releasing my feelings as if the load of my shoulders was taken off." she stated.

"You can put your past behind you, Nodoka but you can use it as well as a stepping stone and strength that you need to go on further in life." Marcus said with a smile.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening, everybody are fast asleep, Nanoha whom is sharing a room with Hayate and Fate is seen walking around the halls in a nightgown lend to her by Nodoka, she went to the kitchen earlier to get a glass of drink and as she proceeds to make her way back to her room, she comes across Marcus staring at a window, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Marcus, why are you still awake?" Nanoha asked approaching the douchebag.

Marcus never bothered turning to her, "I just got a lot of things in my mind." he replied.

"Is it about the Nightmares?" Nanoha asked.

Marcus shook his head, "No... I was thinking about what to do to the people who made Nodoka's life a living hell." he replied.

Nanoha was surprised by his reply, "Marcus... are you planning in hunting those people?" she asked getting nervous all of a sudden. Truth to be told, Nanoha doesn't get scared easily, in fact, there's nothing left for her to be scared of, however, the tone in Marcus' voice somewhat unnerved her.

Marcus turns to her with a cold look, "Yes... yes I am." he answered coldly, "I'm going to make them pay for everything they did to her and her family." he declared.

Nanoha's eyes widen at his response as the two stayed in silence.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Uminari City, we go to a tall building, inside one office, we see the man who tried to kill Nodoka earlier talking to a woman obscured by darkness.

"Kenzo! How come you haven't dispose of her yet?" the woman asked in anger.

 **Kenzo**

Kenzo was a slightly tall man with an average built, black hair with dull dark eyes. He wears a black leather jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

"I'm sorry ma'am! But for two nights straight, I always find the mansion empty." Kenzo replied, "I think she might have left this city." he said.

"She hasn't! I had every personel check on people coming in and out in this city and none saw her leaving, not even in a box, so she's still here in this city!" the woman said.

"But she could have taken her life already!" Kenzo argued.

"Did you always look at every nook and cranny of the mansion?" the woman asked which Kenzo nodded, "Have you found any corpse of that girl?" she asked which Kenzo shook his head in denial, "Then that means she's still alive! Return there tomorrow night and I expect a result!" she ordered.

Kenzo begrudgingly nodded before leaving the office as the woman turn towards the window.

"We need to get rid of that girl soon or else we won't find the remaining treasures her parents had hidden." the woman claimed.

"Just what is it about that girl that you need her dead that badly?" a voice asked.

The woman turn around and see Flirtare along with Squall Muesel leaning against the wall.

"I need that girl's blood, nothing more, nothing less." the woman replied.

"I can definitely tell that there's more to that." Squall stated with an amused grin.

"Just mind your own business! I agreed with you guys to use this city to cause havoc with your little experiment! I didn't agree letting all you getting involve with my plans." the woman replied.

Flirtare chuckled, "All right! All right! Don't get all riled up! Besides... this just the beginning of phase one of our little experiment." he said before taking flipping a coin, "Phase two... would be far more interesting." he said as Squall let out a smirk as the coins flops back down to his palm.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in the skies of Uminari City, we see a strange girl flying around aimlessly through the winds, very strong winds.

"Aiiiyeeee! Why does the wind needs to be this strong!?" the girl cried in panic while holding tight on her broom which she's riding on, then she heard a beeping coming from the radar attached to her broom, "Oh! A signal! Someone in this city had the same genes as me!" she said before gasping, "Huh? Could it be... it could it be my big brother!" she exclaimed, "If that's true! Then my older sister is with him too!" she added, "Yosh! This is my chance to reunite with them after so long!" she proclaimed when suddenly she was blown away, "Aiiiyeeee! That is if I could get through past this strong winds!" she shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. At the Abandoned Mall

The next day, Nanoha woke up from her slumber, she didn't get enough sleep after her talk with Marcus last night. The fact that Marcus is ready to commit murder to avenge Nodoka for her sufferings, sends chills down her spine. Just like said before, Nanoha doesn't get scared that easily but the sole look on Marcus' face really scared her and at the same time, she is worried about his mental state.

Nanoha made her way down the hallway in her uniform only to cross paths with Fate.

"Good morning Nanoha." Fate greeted, "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Nanoha shook her head, "Not much." she replied.

Fate then noticed her solemn expression, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Nanoha released a sigh, she then began to tell her about her small talk with Marcus last night, Fate's eyes widen of what she heard.

"H-he's going to do that?" Fate gasped in question.

"I'm not really sure but looks like he's serious. Those eyes he had last night, it was so cold that I barely see any traces of kindness. Nodoka's suffering must have snapped something inside of him." Nanoha stated.

"Goodness... should we stop him?" Fate suggested, "I know that what to Nodoka is unforgivable but I think Marcus' plans won't do him any good." she said.

"I know... but I got a feeling that Marcus isn't the type of person who backs out of his words." Nanoha said, "Worst case someone, he may turn up like her..." she trail.

"Her?" Fate repeated.

Nanoha turns to Fate, "You already know who I'm talking to." she replied.

"M-mama..." Fate muttered.

Nanoha sighed, "He had the same eyes as her, not to the point where he'll become evil, but he's close to loosing his mind." she stated.

Fate then gained a look of determination, "I refuse! I refuse to let him become like mama!" she declared.

"Fate..." Nanoha muttered before smiling, "Then let's do it together." she replied.

The two made their way towards the lounge to confront Marcus with his plans, the moment they entered the living room, they we're shock to see what's in front of them.

"Okay! To the left Eddy! To the left! No! I said left not right!" Marcus shouted while holding a videogame controller with a headpiece around his head.

"You're not making any sense Marcus! Damn! Beast Boy almost got me!" Eddy shouted back, holding the second controller.

"Don't look now! But the Team of Ed and Trixie is coming!" Rex shouted in panic.

"Aw yeah! Eat laser beams! You unwanted fuckerers!" Ed yelled with a grin.

Currently in the living room, we see Marcus, Eddy, Rex, Ed, Duncan and Jake playing Halo Marathon using a huge Holographic Screen while XY Girl, Vita and Shamal watches them.

"Holy shit! I think Chad and Darren just arrived!" Duncan announced.

"So does Raya and Sylvia!" Jake added.

"Raya? Oh boy... I better keep my head on the game, I still had that bet on her!" Marcus cried focusing his eyes on the screen.

"Bet?" Vita asked turning to XY.

XY sighed, "He made a bet with a girl back in camp, whatever it is, I had no idea." she replied.

Nanoha and Fate could only stare at the scenario in front of them, specifically to Marcus, he's gone back to his usual cheerful yet rude personality, no traces of his cold demeanor written on his face.

"Eh? What's going on?" Nanoha asked in confusion.

Hayate approaches them, "Good morning you two." she greeted, "The boys are currently playing a videogame called Halo with their friends from different worlds. They're just killing time before they go for another investigation tonight." she answered.

"I... I see..." Nanoha replied.

"Something wrong?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing..." Nanoha replied.

"Wooh! Close! So close! Boom! Looks like I won the bet!" Marcus exclaimed in victory.

"What did you and Raya betted on anyway?" XY asked.

Marcus turns to her, "Don't ask!" he replied.

"Watch out Eddy! Trixie is aiming for your nuts again!" Duncan warned.

"What?" Eddy gasped, "Oh no, you don't! Haha! Miss me!" he gloated.

Nanoha stares at Marcus for a minute before sighing, she then turns to Fate, "I think we could worry about that later." she stated.

"H-hai..." Fate replied with an unsure look.

"Fucking shit! Ed tell your hoe to stop shooting me in the nuts!" Eddy yelled.

"Did you just called Trixie a hoe? That's it! You're going to pay!" Ed declared.

"Uh-oh! You should've had said that Eddy!" Rex exclaimed.

"Ahh! Fucking shit!" Eddy yelled.

Shamal watches the boys with concerned looks, "Xyrielle... is it me or is just that some of your teammates had barn-raised mouths?" she asked.

XY sighed, "Yeah... pretty much everyone back in camp had machine gun-like mouths... I'm no exception." she replied much to Shamal's surprise.

"Huh? Must be something in your camp are fond of." Vita commented.

"I can't argue with that." XY replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, outside the mansion, we see Nodoka, Ichigo, Taro, Sigma, Akane and Zafira gathered around the lawn in a circle.

Nodoka stretches her arms, "It's been a while since I had time hanging around outside the mansion." she said before flopping down the grass, "I just love lying here outside during a beautiful day." she stated.

"I hear you!" Akane replied flopping down right next to her, "Ah! So nice and comfy!" she said.

"It makes you really sleepy though." Nodoka quipped only to hear Akane snoring, "Already!?" she said in shock.

"It's a good thing the barrier we set up had the ability to hide those behind it." Taro commented looking towards the gate with Randy sticking his tongue out to any passing-by on-goers, "Outside the people can only see the mansion but they can't see us." he explained.

"Very convenient." Zafira commented.

Nodoka closed her eyes, when suddenly a flash of images briefly appears from her mind, she quickly sat up in shock, "What!?" she gasped.

"What is it Nodoka?" Sigma asked in worry.

"I... I just saw another future sight!" Nodoka claimed.

Akane sat up, "What is it?" she asked.

"So you're awake!" Taro retorted.

Ichigo then stood up, "I think it's better that everyone hear this." he suggested, "Gather everyone in the living room, we're having another meeting." he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later, everyone are now gathered around the living room with the TSAB group included.

"So what did you see this time?" Marcus asked bringing out a notepad.

"I saw another creature in another place, I believe... it's some sort of mall... an abandoned mall to be exact." Nodoka answered.

"Why does every place we go had to be abandoned!?" Eddy asked.

"I see. Do you know where?" Marcus asked.

"There's only one abandoned mall in the city. It's called the Ichiban and was closed down due to low sales." Nodoka replied.

Marcus nodded, "Okay. Then some of us will be heading there tonight." he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, while the entire city is fast asleep, a group consisting of Vita, Sigma and the entire Insanity group made their way towards the abandoned mall.

"Okay... so where do we find this Nightmare inside this horrendous mall?" Needles asked.

"Just keep your eyes open, Eddy said that they just appear out of nowhere where the least you expected." Vaas replied.

"We also need to keep an aye for Aka Red." Vita added.

"What about her?" Miss Fortune asked.

"According to Marcus, Aka is a _Blessed_ with the ability to turn her hands into drills. And she's also very territorial, threatening us not step further in this city." Vita replied.

"Yup! Very territorial." Miss Fortune stated.

Geraldo looks around, "Guys!" he called out earning their attention.

"What is it Geraldo?" Sigma asked.

Geraldo kept quiet for a minute before speaking, "I see them..." he claimed pointing at the second floor balcony.

Everybody looks up to see several strangely drawn stick figures with red eyes and long limbs crawling from the said balcony.

"Marcus is right. Those Nightmares appears to be something what a child would draw." Vaas exclaimed getting his knife out.

"Welp! We came here for them, so let's end this quick!" Miss Fortune said getting into fighting position.

Geraldo then began to count, "There are total nine of them. So there's enough for the six of us." he stated.

"Why are you keeping count?" Needles asked.

"That's too bad because I'm taking down all of them." a familiar voice claimed, everyone looks up at the third floor to see Aka sitting on the edge with a heated glare, she then drops down the floor with ease, she looks at them and only recognized Vita and Signum, "Huh? This group is a lot different from the last." she commented.

"Stand down Aka! Our groups are tasked to take out those creatures while investigating it, we can't let you do what you want with them." Signum stated with a stern voice.

"Shut up! I do whatever I want! And I told you before to stay away from my business or I'll drill you from the inside out!" Aka threatened.

"That's one catchphrase." Miss Fortune mused.

Vita then stepped forward, "Guys! Go ahead and take on those creatures, I'll deal with this unreasonable brat." she exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a brat! You brat!" Aka snapped back.

"Understood! Let's go team!" Vaas replied as they ran towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Aka yelled as she was about to go after them but Vita got in her away.

"You're opponent is me!" Vita exclaimed holding her red mechanical hammer.

Aka then turns her hands into drills, "So you wanna go at it huh?!" she replied.

 **(Play Sanity Theme - Controlled Chaos by CFO$)**

Upon arriving on the second floor, the Nightmares quickly charges at them.

"Here they come! Let's go!" Vaas ordered as they charges forward.

Signum was the first to strike, she and one Nightmare would exchange attacks while dodging at the same time, Signum thrust her blade forward but thanks to the creatures slender build it dodges by ducking down, Signum took a step back before igniting her sword with flames before charging again, "Try and dodge this! Purple Lightning Flash!" she yelled before slicing the creature in half.

Miss Fortune unleashes a fury of swipes on one Nightmare, resulting to numerous severe scratches on its body, she then somersaults forward doing another claw strike completely killing the said creature, she then charges on another one, she quickly removes her head, then spins it like a drill creating a hole on the creature's body, killing it.

One Nightmare jumps towards Needles but the psychotic clown swung his machete hitting the creature on its side making it fall on the ground, the ice cream clown wasted no time butchering the creature with his weapon until it was dead, he then noticed another coming after him, he quickly throws his machete like a kunai, quickly stabbing the Nightmare on the head, killing it.

Geraldo puts on his goggles while bringing out two hatchets, two Nightmares comes charging at him, one swung its claws but Geraldo blocks it with his weapon, the former criminal then kicks the creature on the mid-section before bringing down his hatchet as he repeatedly butchers it's neck. The other Nightmare tried to attack him but was greeted by a hatchet to it's face.

Vaas swung his knife grazing a Nightmare on its chest, the creature retaliates by swinging it's claws but Vaas ducks down, he quickly stabs the creature on the jaw before tackling it down on the floor, Vaas wasted no time pulling out his handgun, placed it on the creature's face before pulling the trigger, killing it via close headshot. He then noticed the last Nightmare trying to escape only for him to shoot it on the head, killing it quickly.

"That's takes care of that." Miss Fortune stated.

"They weren't kidding. These things to turn into dust whenever they die." Signum commented watching the corpses fading away into dust.

"I wonder how Vita is doing with that girl." Needles mused.

Speaking of said girl, Vita just delivered a powerful kick towards Aka's stomach making her gasp for air while crashing towards a wall.

"Give it up brat! You're years too early to defeat me!" Vita remarked.

Aka glares at her, "Shut up! I won't let a snotty little brat like you look down on me!" she shouted charging forward with her drills ready to pierce her opponent.

Vita responded by blocking her attacks by her hammer, the two would try to push each other, Aka tried her best but Vita was far more superior, the braided redhead quickly broke through Aka's defense much to her shock, Vita then inverts her weapon and used the end to hit Aka on the stomach, making the girl to gasp violently before she was sent flying to a wall. Aka then fell down on the floor, unconscious and defeated.

Vita sighed, "She can definitely fight but she's still green." she commented.

Later, the group are gathered around the middle of the mall, Aka is seen being carried by Geraldo.

"We didn't get any new information, what we discovered is the same thing Marcus and the others had told us before." Vaas pointed out.

"Guess this investigation are a lot more troublesome than we thought." Signum stated.

"We'll just have to keep on searching for more clues. Who knows? We might actually solved this puzzle sooner or later." Miss Fortune said.

"I hope so." Geraldo replied.

"By the way, are you sure we need to bring that girl with us?" Needles asked.

Vita turns to the unconscious Aka, "Well... as much I don't like her, I just can't leave her here. Might as well take her back with us and try to knock some sense to her." she replied.

"Good idea. Hopefully, we could get her to join the Coalition." Vaas said.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Discoveries

While Vaas' group is still in the city, we head back to the mansion with the rest of our heroes, as Kenzo once again got inside with the attempt of finally ending Nodoka's life.

Kenzo looks around cautiously, "I'll get her this time." he muttered.

Unbeknownst to him, Marcus is just right behind him with his baseball bat raise up high, the douchebag then brought down his weapon and the next thing Kenzo sees was darkness.

 **bzzzttt...**

Aka woke up from her unconscious state, she's still dazed but she remembers everything. Earlier tonight, she went to the abandoned mall to hunt down more Nightmares only to encounter Vita, Signum and another group that she doesn't recognize, though the clown stands out at least, she believes that they're stealing her prey so she threatens them which resulted in a fight between her and Vita, at first, she thought she can defeat her, but she was wrong and despite how much she doesn't want to admit, Vita was far more stronger than she expected, which no doubt is the reason why she lost to her.

Right now, she's awake and has no idea where she was. She look to her right to see a man, which is Kenzo by the way, right next to him completely knock out while being binded by pink chains on a chair. She looks at herself and frowned, she was also bounded with pink chain, which only means one thing.

She was being held captive.

Suddenly the door of the room opens as Marcus, XY Girl and Nanoha entered.

"Ah! Looks like you're awake, Miss Red." Nanoha greeted.

Aka snarled, "Oi! What the hell are you gonna do to me? Let me go!" she yelled.

"Geez... hostile much." XY commented.

"Pipe down Red! We're not going to do anything to you except tying you down in that chair until you calm down." Marcus stated while picking his nose.

"How can I calm down when I'm chained on this chair!?" Aka yelled out loud.

"I said pipe down Red! You Red-head should calm down with you're Red blood and you're Red temper or else you'll see Red." Marcus said back nonchalantly.

"What's up with you and Red!?" XY retorted.

"Calm down Xyrielle!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Oh! You'll see red! Once I got out of these chains with my drills, you'll be dripping in red!" Aka replied trying to turn her hands into drills, but for some reason it's not working, much to her shock, "What? Why can't I use my ability!?" she asked.

"We figure out that you'll try to break out with those chains with your drills, which is impossible by the way, so we decided to cuffed your hands with an Anti- _Blessed_ Prism Cuffs." Marcus replied, "This cuffs had the ability to cancel out any _Blessed_ from using their _Gifts_." he explained.

"A very convenient item." Nanoha commented.

"I still can't believe, the Science and Research Department came up with something like this." XY grumbled as an image of Dr. Pating, Dr. Apoy and Jimmy Neutron appears in the background giving them a thumbs up.

"Damn you!" Aka snarled.

Marcus shrugged, "Oh well... we'll deal with you later." he said before getting in front of Kenzo, "Time to do some interrogation." he declared grabbing a jar with yellow liquid before splashing it on Kenzo's face, "Oi! Wake up you punk!" he called out.

This woken up Kenzo but, "What the hell!? What kind of water is that!?" he demanded.

"It's pee." Marcus replied nonchalantly.

"Gross! Out of all liquids, it has to be that!" XY Girl retorted.

"Why you bastar-" Kenzo tried to say only to receive a slap from Marcus.

"Quiet! You have the right to remain silent!" Marcus shouted.

"How are we going to interrogate him if you're telling him to keep silent!" XY retorted.

Kenzo smirked, "Interrogate? Tough luck... you won't be hearing anything from me." he gloated only to receive another slap from Marcus.

"Quiet! We're going to interrogate you!" Marcus said, "First question... what's the color of my underwear?" he asked.

"Hold up! What the hell are you asking? You can't ask something like that!? And why the hell are you asking people about the color of your underwear!" XY retorted angrily.

"It's Red by the way." Marcus quipped with a serious face.

"Who cares!? And Red again! Why are you so fixated with that color!?" XY retorted.

"Calm down Xyrielle! And Marcus, please do this seriously!" Nanoha scolded while trying to comprehend Marcus' antics.

"All right." Marcus replied before slapping Kenzo once more to the face, "Okay! Who are you and why are you trying to kill Nodoka? Who sent you and what are their motives?" he asked.

Kenzo scoffed, "You won't be hearing anything from me! No matter how much you ask!" he mocked.

"I see. Then I guess we'll just have to force out the answers from you." Marcus declared.

Just then, Rex and Danny enters the room carrying a bloodied and battered Eddy with one of his left hand missing, both Kenzo and Aka paled upon setting sights on Eddy.

"This guy wouldn't have died if he just confessed." Rex stated.

"He kept his mouth shut in the end and look what got him because of it." Danny added.

Kenzo began to sweat in fear.

"I see. Should we order a coffin?" XY asked.

"Make it two." Marcus replied before turning to Kenzo, "We got another one here and I gotta feeling he'll be keeping his mouth shut in the end." he said nonchalantly.

And with that, Kenzo gave in, "No! Please! I'll talk! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything! I don't want to die! Please!" he begged in panic.

Suddenly, Eddy's right hand slaps Kenzo on the face as he slowly got up, "You moron! You make me go all through that!" he said in annoyance.

"What? I thought you're dead? What about your hand?" Kenzo asked in confusion.

"Here it is!" Eddy replied showing his right hand before using it to slap Kenzo's face once more, "I can't believe this guy." he said with a chuckle as the rest began to snicker.

And despite the crazy situation, Nanoha can't help but giggle at the gang's antics.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that evening, everyone are gathered around the living room.

"Why do we always had to gathered around the living room for every meeting?" Randy asked rhetorically.

Marcus then sets up a whiteboard, "It's better here rather than the bathroom..." he said before turning to Randy with a perplexed look, "Huh? Could it be that you want to hold the meeting in the bathroom!" he stated.

"Like hell!" Randy yelled back.

"By the way..." Eddy quipped jabbing his thumb at Aka still tied in chains in one corner, "... should she really be here?" he asked.

"Well... we just can't let her stay around right next to a suspicious man." Yoshika replied.

"Just to let you know, this girl is suspicious too." Vita reminded.

"Also... what happened to that guy?" Akane asked.

"Oh! He's back to sweet unconsciousness after I smashed his head with jar of pee." Marcus replied nonchalantly.

"What's up with you and that jar?!" Taro retorted.

"Marcus! Can't you at least try using a different method of putting someone to sleep." Shamal scolded.

"I would love to use the table but I figured that it's too much for his head." Marcus replied.

"Marcus... I have no idea what to say with that..." Wakaba stated in disbelief.

"Okay! We're getting off track here." Signum interjected, "Are we going to start the meeting or what?" she asked.

"Of course!" Marcus replied when his face turns serious, "Thanks to that guy, we finally discovered the truth behind the death of Nodoka's parents." he revealed.

Nodoka was taken a back, "R-really?" she asked. Even Aka was shock, she had no idea that Nodoka's parents were dead.

"That guy killed your parents, there's no denying that, but, it turns out that he wasn't actually a relative to the executive who was poisoned, he was just hired to act as one." Marcus replied.

"What!?" Fate gasped.

Nanoha nodded, "The man confessed that his boss was responsible for everything, from the executive's poisoning to Nodoka's parents' assassination." she stated.

"Who's his boss?" Duncan asked.

"Mayaka Takehara. The current owner of the Takehara Corps. and Nodoka's aunt." Marcus revealed.

"N-no... no way..." Nodoka muttered in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Panooki asked.

Nanoha nodded, "According to our captive, Mayaka was jealous to her brother, Akio Takehara, after their father's inheritance was given to him. Mayaka wanting the inheritance to herself, framed Nodoka's father by poisoning a very important executive and had our captive, imposed as a relative to assassinate her father." she explained.

"But despite that, she knows that Nodoka's mother, Sanae Takehara, will receive the inheritance, so she had her added to the crime and had her assassinated as well. Supposedly, Nodoka should have the inheritance to herself but Mayaka managed to convince the rest of their family members to transfer the inheritance to her while Nodoka was left with nothing except for her parents' savings." Marcus explained.

"Horrible! That's utterly horrible!" Fate cried in anger.

"Greed and jealousy really pushes one person to the wrong direction. We all know that but this one is just too much." Ichigo said gritting his teeth.

"Any more info?" Zafira asked.

Marcus took a deep sigh, "This is going to be a real shocker... but... Mayaka wanted Nodoka dead as well." he revealed.

"What!?" Panooki gasped.

"She already had the inheritance to herself, why does she want Nodoka dead as well!?" Ed yelled.

"Either she wants no one getting on her way or she wants Nodoka gone for good." Vita stated.

"It's either, according to our captive, Mayaka wants her dead and needed Nodoka's blood for something." XY replied.

"What does she want with her blood?" Aoi asked.

"Damn if I know! Even our captive had no idea why she wants Nodoka's blood and wants her dead that badly." Marcus replied scratching the back of his head in frustration.

Nodoka then stood up, "I... I... I need to be alone... this... this is too much for me to take in..." she muttered.

Marcus nodded, "All right." he said as Nodoka made her way out of the living room, meanwhile, Aka who was silent all this time, could only stare at Nodoka's retreating form with worried looks.

Hayate looks down sadly, "I can't believe that her own relative would do something like this." she muttered.

"Just like what Ichigo said, greed and jealousy really pushes one person to the wrong direction. I've been there before and it's not pretty." Geraldo admitted.

"I agree with you." Miss Fortune replied.

Everyone stayed in silence for a minute until Hayate spoke, "Is that all you got from you're interrogation with that man?" she asked.

"Actually... there's one more thing that he told us." Marcus reply.

"What is it?" Mumbo asked.

"The Dark Forces are in this city... and they're responsible for the Nightmares." Marcus revealed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Somewhere, inside the buildings of the Takehara Corporation, we see Flirtare and Squall walking down the halls.

"Looks like our work is in full hands in this city." Squall mused.

Flirtare smirked, "I believe so... I always thought we only need to deal with the little drill girl but turns out the entire New Age Avengers along with this TSAB group are present in this city. Oh well... where's the fun without them." he said as the two enters a large room, inside are filled crudely drawn creatures locked inside numerous cages, "Oh~ Arisu~" he cooed.

"Hai~" a preppy voice replied as a girl came out from one corner, "What does Arisu Nightmare can do for the two of you?" she asked with a bright smile.

 **Dark Force Member**

 **Arisu Nightmare**

Arisu had a long dark hair with several blue, pink and white strands, she had red eyes with swirls and had shark-like teeth. She wears a red & blue blazer jacket over a red & white dress, black leggings and red boots with ribbons.

"We were just wondering how many Nightmares have you collected this far?" Squall asked with a smile.

Arisu lets out a scary smile, "Ooh... there are tons of them, that I've lost count!" she replied, "Why you ask?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"We'll initiating Phase Two of our plans. Sooner or later, Takehara Corporation will soon fall into chaos and during that, our friends we'll be having the time of their lives." Flirtare answered with a sadistic smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Aka's Past and Little Talks

As everyone in the living room still trying to comprehend the information that was revealed, XY was explaining the Dark Forces to the TSAB group, and at the same time everyone were thinking about their next move, when Aka suddenly spoke.

"Umm..." Aka says earning everyone's attention.

"What is it Red?'' Marcus asked, not even breaking away from his thinking pose.

"Can I... can I... can I have a talk with Nodoka?'' Aka asked.

Her question surprises everyone, "Ugh... what brought this up?" Nanoha asked.

"And why would we let you talk to her? You could be planning on to something.'' Vita stated in suspicion.

"I'm not planning anything!" Aka retorted before releasing a sigh, "Look... I know you guys don't trust me that well but I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to trust people much after I went through.'' she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Fate asked.

Aka released another sigh, "Might as well tell you guys all about me. First off, my real name is Akame Kunihiro and I came from another city. Believe it or not, I used to be a cheerful girl living happily with my father despite being poor." she stated.

Marcus sat on a chair, "Go on." he said as everyone listens.

Aka sighed again, "You see... the reason why I don't trust other people that much is because of what happened to me and my father." she continued.

"What happened? And what about your mother?" Akane asked.

Aka scoffed, "Don't know, don't care, that slut left my father and I for someone a lot richer." she replied.

"I'm sorry about that but I do agree that she's a slut." Duncan stated earning a few snickers from everyone.

Aka snorted, "Yeah... anyway, because of our poor standings, we often get fooled by many people taking advantage of our situation. In happens so many times that I've lost count, anyway, one day a man came and offered help for us, being fools that we are, we accepted his offer only to regret it later, it turns out that man was a human trafficker, and before he could shipped us to another country my father sacrificed himself just to help me get away, I don't what happened to my father, I could only think of the worst." she explained with a sad expression.

"Horrible..." Fate muttered.

"I know... I know those guys are still after me so I changed my appearance and name, so no one can recognize me. I've been hiding from one city to another before I came here." Aka added.

"What about your relatives?" Himawari asked.

"They already abandoned my father before I was born. No used coming after them for help." Aka replied.

"I'm sorry about that." Himawari replied.

"Don't be... you didn't know." Aka replied, "And that's why... that's why I want to talk to Nodoka, I want to tell her that both of us suffered because of other people, both of us lost our parents, both of us were abandoned by our relatives, but I wanted to tell her that she's not alone with this... I... I want to be there for her... I know that I don't know her that much but the little time that I got to know her... so that's why... I wanted to make her feel better by sharing my own feelings to her." she stated with determination.

"I see... however..." Marcus started staring at her with a serious look, "... it's true that it's hard to trust people after what you've been through but you had to remember, you were really hostile towards the first time you met us and after that, do you really think we can trust you enough to let you talk with Nodoka?" he asked.

Aka flinched from his question, "I... I know... and I'm really sorry for my hostility. But after what I've been through, you should understand why I'm so hostile." she reasoned.

"But what about 'we stealing your prey', 'Considering this city your turf' and your constant 'gonna drill us from the inside out'." Eddy enumerated.

Aka flinched again, "Okay! Okay! That was just my ego getting over me! Ever since I got this power and the numerous times I killed those creatures, it gotten over my head that I'm unstoppable force which I'm really am not!" she admitted with her face in embarrassment.

"Huh? Surprise that you're really honest about that." Vita claimed in surprise.

Marcus stares at Aka for a minute before speaking, "Can we really trust you?" he asked.

Aka took a deep breath, "I'm sure." she replied.

"You know... trusts takes years to build, seconds to break and forever to repair. So when I tell you that 'I trust you' please... don't make me regret it." Marcus said with narrowed eyes.

Aka realized what he meant, she took a deep breath before looking at him with determined eyes, "You can trust me!" she replied.

Marcus smirked, "Okay then... I trust you." he replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marcus nodded, "I think we can trust her with this. Besides, the best way to help Nodoka with her situation is have someone to talk to her that truly understands what she's going through, and I believe Red is that person." he said with a smile.

Rex shrugged in response, "If you say so." he replied

"If it makes you feel better, I'm keeping the cuffs on." Aka suggested.

"No need to tell me, I'm not taking your cuffs off for safety measures." Marcus replied.

Aka deadpanned, "Geez... you really do trust me." she said sarcastically.

Marcus grinned, "Yeah I do." he replied.

As Marcus left the room with Aka, Eddy then turns to Yoshika, "Does anyone noticed that Aka sounds awfully like Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Miss Fortune said with Ichigo nodding.

Yoshika tilted her head, "Now come to think of it... she does sound like her." she said.

"Who's Rainbow Dash?" Hayate asked in curiosity.

Eddy smirked, "A very awesome girl." he answered.

Meanwhile, Marcus led Aka to the second floor, though the douchebag stopped when they got on the top of the staircase.

"Just go through this hall, the third room on the right is her room." Marcus instructed before walking back down the stairs.

Aka nodded, "Okay... and uhh... thanks. Thank you for trusting me." she said.

Marcus waves his hands, "All right... all right..." he replied lazily.

Aka snickered, "Nice guy but he's really rude... but I like him." she said before making her way towards Nodoka's room, she stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath before knocking, "Excuse me... Miss Nodoka, it's me, Aka!." she called out politely, something she had never done for a long time, "I know that you're surprised to hear me calling but... I just want to talk to you." she said.

It took a few minutes until Nodoka replied, "Please come in, the door is open." she replied with a soft voice.

Aka took a deep breath, "Okay..." she replied opening the door, lucky for her, she still can use her hands despite being cuffed. She then enters the room to see Nodoka sitting on her bed staring at a large window illuminated by the bright moonlight.

"I'm surprised to see you here. Mostly, one of Marcus' friends would come over here to comfort me." Nodoka commented with a small smile.

Aka looks around awkwardly, "Yeah... the guys were thinking the same thing." she replied.

Nodoka then turns to her, "So... what do you want to talk about?" she asked while offering a seat on her bed.

For some reason, Aka can't help but stare at Nodoka, the moonlight illuminating her caught her off guard, she just can't help but admire Nodoka's beauty.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Aka?" Nodoka asked tilting her head.

Aka quickly snaps out of her thoughts, "Wah! No I'm fine!" she replied before flopping down on the bed with a tint of red in her cheeks.

The two stayed in awkward silence for a minute, Aka would shift her gaze to Nodoka and the floor back and forth before giving in, "Um... so... how are you doing right now?" she asked.

Nodoka slowly nodded, "I would love to say that I'm fine... but after what I discovered, you know that I'm lying." she stated.

Aka sighed, "Yeah... for a blood relative to do something so horrible, I can't blame you for feeling devastated by their treachery." she said.

"All my life I thought my aunt was a good person. I just can't believe that she's responsible for everything... I can't believe she would do something to my father, her very own brother. I can't believe she would go this low just to get what she wants. Not only that, she got everyone from the family to abandon me and now she wants me dead... I don't know what to think of it anymore... I don't know what to do anymore... why does want me dead? Killing my parents and ruining our lives wasn't enough for her? Why? I just can't help but ask why?" Nodoka said with a trembling voice.

Aka looks at her with pity, "I get the feeling... of being abandoned by your relatives..." she said earning Nodoka's attention, "... long before I was born, my foolish father fell in love to a slutty woman, which was my mom, and my relatives disapproves their relationship but my father, being the fool he is insisted of marrying, our relatives having enough of his foolishness abandoned him, not wanting to do anything with him anymore. A year later after I was born, my mother left us for someone more richer leaving my father to raise me alone." she said with a crooked smile.

"Aka... I'm sorry to hear that..." Nodoka muttered.

Aka shook her head, "Don't be! What happened to you is a lot worse than mine, my relatives had the reason to abandoned my dad, they tried to convince him not to go after that woman but he didn't listen, and look what happened to us." she said.

"But I think he did the right thing at least." Nodoka said.

"How so?" Aka asked.

"If he didn't go after your mom, then you wouldn't have been born." Nodoka pointed out.

Aka thought about it, "Okay... that one completely slips off my mind . Okay... that maybe the only thing that woman had done good to me." she said before sighing, "I know... we just met and I know you don't trust me that much. I just wanted to tell that you're not alone... you're not alone anymore, you're relatives may have abandoned you but you had people around that cares for you, for example those noisy bunch downstairs..." she says.

On cue, the two heard Eddy shouting and Ed laughing followed by everyone.

"... and myself... I'm... I'm you're friend!" Aka claimed with her cheeks turning red, much to Nodoka's surprise, "That's right! I'm you're friend now! So you don't have to feel alone anymore! Who cares about your aunt! Who cares about your relatives! As long as I'm your friend then you don't have to feel alone anymore!" she said before sighing, "... if you wanna be friends with me that is." she added with a nervous grin.

Nodoka stares at her with wide eyes before tears began to fall down her cheeks, "Aka..." she muttered before suddenly pulling the red into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! You don't know much it means to me of everything you said!" she cried.

Aka smiled awkwardly, "Like the say, birds of feather flocked together. I don't if that's the right thing to say but I feel it fits our situation." she commented.

Nodoka looks up to her with a gentle smile, "I believe so..." she replied.

After a minute of crying, the two chatted, both of them are getting well to know each other.

"You're really different from the first time I met you." Nodoka pointed out.

Aka rubs the back of her head, "Yeah... the guys find it weird too. But I guess that's the result of isolating myself from people for so long and my ego getting over me... sorry about that." she said.

Nodoka giggled, "It's fine..." she replied before letting out a yawn.

"I think you should get some sleep, it's pretty late." Aka suggested.

"You're right." Nodoka replied.

"Welp! I'll be heading downstairs to tell everyone that you're fine." Aka said standing up only for Nodoka to grab her, still cuffed, arm, "What is it?" she asked.

"Would you... sleep with me tonight?" Nodoka asked.

Aka was completely taken a back by her question, as her face turns red, "Hah!? Are you serious!? I... I... I don't think that's a good idea!" she replied nervously.

"Please... I don't want to sleep alone tonight..." Nodoka pled as she stares at the redhead with puppy eyes.

Aka tried to resist her pleading looks, only for her give in, she released a sigh, "All right..." she said.

Nodoka let's out a big smile, "Thank you very much!" she said.

Later that evening, everyone are fast asleep, including Aka and Nodoka whom are sleeping peacefully in one bed. Marcus, whom is still awake, enters the room. He took off the cuffs from Aka's arms before covering them with a blanket.

"Sweet Dreams, you two, tomorrow will be a big day for all us." Marcus declared with a smile as he pats their heads making them smile, upon setting sights of their smiles a brief image of a young girl he don't recognize flashed through his mind, this caused him to blink numerous times before looking up, "What was that?" he asked, "Was that... a part of my lost memory." he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back in the skies of Uminari City, we see the strange girl once again flying around aimlessly while trying to fight the strong winds.

"Don't worry big brother, big sister! You're little sister is coming! Just you wait!" she exclaimed only to be blown away by the wind, "Aiiiyeeee! Why does the winds had to be this strong!?" she shouted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Infiltration

The next day, inside the building of the Takehara Corporation, in one office, a woman sat down on her chair looking through the window with a frustrated look.

"What seems to be the problem?" a voice asked.

The woman turns around and saw Flirtare staring at her with a cheeky smile.

The woman groaned in annoyance, "I had no time to talk to you, Flirtare and wiped that smile out of your face!" she replied.

Flirtare chuckled, "Come on... don't be like that Mayaka, just tell me what's the problem." he insisted.

 **Takehara Corporation Owner**

 **Mayaka Takehara**

Mayaka, despite her youthful physique, is in her mid-thirties. She had a short brown, frizzy hair and red eyes. She wears a blue uniform jacket over a white blouse and red tie, blue skirt, brown pantyhose and black high heels.

Mayaka groaned, "It's Kenzo... he hasn't come back yet! I was expecting for him to return last night but he didn't." she replied gritting her teeth, "He must have run away!" he accused.

Flirtare hummed, "Hmm... not exactly..." he said.

Mayaka turns to him, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Flirtare rubs the back of his head, "You see... last night, my friends and I discovered that our common enemies is in this city, possibly investigating our little project and if my hunch is right, those guys must have met your little niece and living alongside with her... and if my hunch is correct... Kenzo is subdue by them." he explained.

Mayaka gritted her teeth, "That useless scum..." she sneered.

"And if my hunch is correct, Kenzo has been interrogated by them, he can keep his mouth shut that's for sure but those had different methods of interrogation, but by now... he must have spilled everything out." Flirtare stated, "And you know what's coming next." he added.

Mayaka's eyes widen in realization of what he meant, "I must tighten the security." she exclaimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at Nodoka's mansion, we see everyone gathered around the living room. On one couch, we see a smiling Nodoka whom is beaming in life, right next to her is a red faced Aka.

"What's wrong Red? Your face is all Red, do you have a Red fever? You need to drink a Red medicine, your Red grandma says so." Marcus stated.

"Shut up! And what's up with you and Red!? I have a name you know!" Aka shouted.

Hayate giggled at their antics, Aka's change of attitude was a surprise to everyone that it didn't take long until everyone warms up to her, though Nodoka is a bit too clingy to the redhead.

Signum then spoke, ''All right. I think it's about we start this meeting." she said.

"What's this meeting all about?" Jake asked.

Marcus stood up and faced everyone, "Tonight! Is the night! We infiltrate Takehara Corporation!" he announced.

"What!?" Wakaba shouted in shock.

"Marcus! If it's about getting revenge to the people who made me suffer please stop! I'm already content with my life right now, you don't have to do this!" Nodoka reasoned.

"Marcus, we had other things to focus on, I know that you want nothing more but to make those people suffer, but like Nodoka said, you don't have to do this." Nanoha stated.

Marcus stared at them for a minute, "I wasn't done talking... while avenging Nodoka is still and will always be in my mind, the reason we're infiltrating them is because the Dark Forces is residing in that building." he revealed.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Fate asked.

"Last night. I did a few more interrogation with our captive, he revealed that the Dark Forces is using the Takehara Corporation as their hideout, if my hunch is correct, that must be the place where they create those Nightmares." Marcus explained.

"So, that's why you suggested that we infiltrate them." Rex stated.

"What else did he say?" Aoi asked.

Marcus shrugged, "The last thing he said to me is that they're about to do phase two of their project, then I knock him out with a jar of pee." he replied.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL US THE LAST ONE!" XY shouted.

"You sure are having fun smashing a jar on that guy." Ichigo stated in sarcasm.

"Phase two?" Hayate asked.

"Probably something big." Danny stated.

"Welp! I'm up with the infiltration." Vaas said, "The question is, who's coming?" he asked.

"I would suggest all of us but someone needs to stay behind to look after Nodoka." Marcus replied.

"Then I'll stay here." Yoshika volunteered.

"Then I'll stay here as well." Dr. Shamal followed.

Marcus nodded, "You two are enough to protect this place." he said before turning to everyone, "All right! The rest get yourselves ready, this is going to be big." he said.

Aka then raised her hand, "Umm... can I come?" she asked.

Nodoka was surprised, "Aka! Are you sure about this?" she asked in worry.

Aka nodded, "I know I only fight because of my ego but this time I want to fight with a purpose. I want to make myself to be useful for a greater purpose." she declared.

Marcus smirked, "All right! You're in!" he said.

Aka smiled, "Thank you very much! I promise I won't let you down!" she replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Walking in the hallways, Marcus is busy checking out the news from his tablet.

"So Dragon has been defeated." Marcus chuckled, "Those heroes never cease to amaze me." he said before smiling, "So... everyone who died from Dragon's attack are now back to life huh? That's great. What more can I ask." he said.

"Marcus-san!" Nanoha calls him as she and Fate approaches him, "Marcus! We need to talk-" she said but was interupted.

"If it's about my plan on killing Mayaka, don't bother talking me out of it, I made my decision and my decisions stands." Marcus replied not even turning his back to them.

Fate's eyes widen in horror, "Marcus... you..." she muttered.

"Marcus! Do you have any idea of the consequences of what your about to do!?" Nanoha stated.

"Don't worry, if you're thinking that I would turn into some, heartless monster, then you got it all wrong. I'm doing this, not just for Nodoka, I'm doing this because in truth..." Marcus explained before turning to them with cold eyes, "... I despise people like her. I met several bad guys before, and only a few had the aura that made my blood boil and Mayaka is no exception." he stated before letting out a smile, "But you two had nothing to worry about. I know, I won't get anything from it but someone had to do it, I had to do it or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Mayaka's sole existence is a threat to this city, she already ruined Nodoka's life, there's no denying that she could do it to other people as well. She needs to be dealt with. Like I said, once more, don't worry, I know the consequences of killing, if you know how to shoulder that burden then there's nothing to worry about. But thanks for worrying." Marcus stated before walking away.

The two mages could only watch Marcus' retreating form, though Fate still looked worried.

"Nanoha... what should we do now?" Fate asked.

Nanoha sighed, "There's nothing we could do to change his mind. Let's just hope that everything he said is right." she replied.

"Just what's going on inside his head." Fate pointed out.

"I'm afraid to find out." Nanoha replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, in front of the buildings of the Takehara Corporation, we see a lot of police and swat forces guarding the premise. In an alleyway, not far from the scene, we see the New Age Avengers and the TSAB group hiding in there.

Ed took a peek, "Woah... that's a lot of guards." he commented.

"She is definitely aware that we're going to infiltrate her complex. With her goon being gone and all." Vita stated.

"This makes the infiltration a lot difficult." Rex stated, "If you had any ideas, I would love to hear it." he said.

Aka then turn her left hand into a drill, "How about I created tunnel?" she suggested.

"Oi! No tunnels! We're going to infiltrate this building like Solid Snake!" Marcus stated.

"Solid Snake? What do you propose for us to do? Crawl inside using a box!" Taro said indecorously.

Marcus jabbed his finger behind him, "Of course! I already prepared some boxes, which are good enough for everyone." he said. Right behind him are boxes with different colors with one having a silhouette of Jibanyan on it.

"THAT'S WAY TOO FLASHY!" XY shouted.

"Oi! Don't make so much noise!" Eddy shouted, "What are you guys doing? What will happen if the security guards discovered us?" he asked.

Everyone then turns around to see Eddy riding a chopper motorcycle.

"What the hell are YOU doing!?" Marcus shouted before whacking the back of Eddy's head with his fist, "Are you an idiot? Are you really an idiot!? Just what do you intend to use that chopper motorcycle in this situation! And where the hell did you get that!?" he demanded.

Eddy rubs the back of his head, "Ouch! What does your fist made of? Anyway, I'm going to ride this chopper motorcycle, charge through the heavy security like Solid Snake!" he replied.

"You really are an idiot! Solid Snake doesn't do something like that! Solid Snake is all about stealth and infiltration!" Marcus shouted.

"Could we all stop fooling around and focus! And stop talking about Solid Snake! We got bigger problems to solve here!" Randy shouted.

"All right! All right!" Eddy replied getting off the motorcycle, "So what's the plan?" he asked. Unbeknownst to him or everyone, Panooki is staring at the vehicle.

"Putting aside infiltrating the building using those boxes, we need to find another route and entrance to get inside the building." Signum stated. Meanwhile, Panooki is already riding the chopper motorcycle.

"But both sides are heavily guarded." Hayate pointed out while Panooki had started the engine of the vehicle.

Marcus sighed, "No choice! I think we'll have to go with Red's suggestion." he said before turning to Panooki, "Oi, Panooki! Do you have some sort of digging-" he asked only to interupted by the sound of a chopper motorcycle.

And without a warning, Panooki twisted the clutch and the motorcycle charges forward the security guards, "Here I come!" she shouted exposing her.

"An intruder! The intruder has arrived!" a guard shouted.

As Panooki made her way through the heavy security, ramming anyone on her way, the gang just watches her in silence.

"Good! The diversion plan works like a charm." Marcus claimed with a calm look.

"YOU LIAR!" XY shouted.

"Screw stealth and infiltration! Let's get reckless!" Eddy declared before running ahead.

Rex shrugged, "We're out of options to begin with." he said as he and the rest followed Panooki and Eddy's example.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Fate shouted.

"More intruders are coming!" another security guard shouted.

The team made their way through the heavy security, but thanks to Panooki, they managed to get through without much difficulty. As they made it to the main hall, three persons stood on their way: Flirtare, Squall Muesel and Arisu Nightmare.

"Welcome to the Takehara Corporation, New Age Avengers and the TSAB group!" Flirtare greeted them.

"Okay! Who in the WHITE hell are you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Flirtare, a Knight of the Dark Forces." Flirtare claimed with a curtsy.

"A Knight? Okay, I think I get the gist of your rank." Marcus commented.

"Greetings! I am Squall Muesel and I'm the leader of Phantom Task and a member of the Dark Forces." Squall introduced herself.

"You're the leader of Phantom Task!?" Duncan exclaimed in shock.

"Phantom Task?" Himawari asked.

Vaas gritted his teeth, "We'll explain later." he replied.

"Ya-ho! Please too meet you! I'm Arisu Nightmare, a Bishop of the Dark Forces and the creator of the Nightmares!" Arisu introduced herself cheerfully while showing her terrifying jagged teeth.

"So you're the creator of the Nightmares! Just like the Summoner." XY pointed out.

Arisu scoffed, "Don't compare me to that failure! My creations are a lot docile and tamed compared to her!" she gloated before eyeing Marcus, "Though I'm quite jealous that she gets a nice boyfriend." she stated in jealousy.

Everyone minus the TSAB group and Aka deadpanned at her statement.

"Girlfriend? You're in a relationship with your enemy!" Fate gasped.

Marcus' eyes twitched, "Oi! Just because I find her cute and I've kissed her once doesn't mean she's my girlfriend! We're still enemies through and through!" he replied, _"Besides... I already had a girlfriend back in the Coalition."_ he thought.

Nanoha then stepped forward, "All right! You there are under arrest for spreading havoc in this using those creatures called Nightmares!" she stated.

"Ara! So you find out that we're responsible with those creatures." Flirtare said in mocking tone.

"What do you people get from doing something like this?" Hayate asked.

Flirtare shrugged, "Nothing... we just love to cause trouble and destruction." he replied.

"Besides... the Emotionless are getting old for us, those creatures we're even used by lower being, so we've been experimenting these creatures in this city before we sent them out to other worlds." Squall stated.

"You're lucky that Dragon is gone. If he ever heard that you're dead." Marcus muttered.

Suddenly, Arisu then pointed her finger at Marcus, much to everyone's surprise.

"What? Why is she pointing at Marcus now? Is she gonna reveal something shocking?" Taro asked.

Arisu was silent for a minute before she spoke, "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!" she chanted.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Marcus exclaimed, "What's up with that? What's up with the Avril Lavigne song? Why do you insists that Summoner is my girlfriend? You need to get a life, you moron!" he shouted.

"Well... you did kiss Summoner." Rolf quipped.

"Shut up! Who ask for your opinion!" Marcus retorted, "That's it! Get that girl! We're taking her to custody!" he ordered.

Arisu giggled, "You won't catch me alive!" she exclaimed before running to the left hallway.

Flirtare smirked, "I think we should go as well Squall!" he said before the duo ran towards the right hallway.

"Oi! Where are the hell are you going? Aren't we supposed to fight!? Why does this suddenly turn into a cat & mouse chase? At least try and run in the same hallway goddammit!" Marcus retorted.

"It's pretty much obvious that they want to separate us!" Ichigo stated.

"Okay we should split up! One group goes after the creator of the Nightmares and one group goes after Pixie and Dixie!" Marcus ordered.

"WHO THE HELL IS PIXIE AND DIXIE!?" XY shouted.

With the exception of Panooki whom is gone to who knows where, the team splitter in two. Marcus, XY Girl, Aka, Duncan, Ichigo, Signum and Fate went after the Pixie & Dixie(i.e, Flirtare & Squall) while the rest went after Arisu.

The chaos inside Takehara Corporation is about to begin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Random Chaos!

"Get back here Pixie and Dixie!" Marcus shouted.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING THEM THAT!" XY Girl shouted in annoyance.

The small group consisting of the douchebag, XY Girl, Aka, Duncan, Ichigo, Signum and Fate are chasing after Flirtare and Squall Muesel aka Pixie and Dixie.

Said duo approaches an intersection, Flirtare turns to Squall whom nodded in response, and with that the two quickly separate ways with Flirtare going to the left while Squall went to the right.

"You got to be kidding me!? They split up again!" Duncan exclaimed in disbelief.

"No time to think about that! We need to split up in two!" Marcus suggested.

And with that, Marcus along with Aka, XY and Duncan went after Flirtare while Ichigo, Signum and Fate went after Squall.

"Good-luck!" Ichigo called back.

Flirtare quickly reaches the stairs before sliding down it's railings.

"Wait! Wait up you motherfucker!" Marcus shouted.

Flirtare stopped for a minute before spanking his bottom before running again.

"That guy's making fun us! Making a complete fool of us all!" XY commented in annoyance.

"Screw that!" Marcus snapped as he runs down the stairs followed by everyone, "I'll definitely catch him and beat him to death!" he declared as he ran to the left section of the hallways.

As they ran after the flamboyant young man, XY noticed something odd, "God it hurts! Wait a minute! We've been running for some time now but we don't seem to be advancing!" she pointed out.

Duncan then spoke, "Even if you intend to advance, sometimes you end up falling back. In the end, life's so rough that if you make even a single step forward in your lifetime, that's just fine.'' he said cooly.

"SHUT UP!" XY snaps back at him, "If you assault with your words when I'm tired, it'll just piss me off more! So go to hell!" she shouted.

"Calm down Xyrielle! Don't waste your energy! But seriously, no matter how you look at it, this too far-" Marcus tried to say only to notice something odd on the floor, "What the?'' he exclaimed to see the floor moving backwards, "The floor is moving backwards! We've running around on a huge treadmill!" he shouted, "Screw this! I demand refund for all that energy I spend!" he demanded.

"Crap! What do we do about this? We aren't advancing at all! No more...'' XY said tiredly slowing down her movement as Duncan and Aka ran past her, she then looks back just in time for a wall to be dropped down with spikes coming out in front as it advances towards them, "AAAHH!" she shrieked, "Hey hurry! Hurry up and run forward! We're gonna get skewered! The wall is getting closer!" she shouted in panic.

"Easier said than done!" Marcus replied, "My legs are wobbly as the new-born Bambi! I can't fly into the sky with my ears!" he said.

Then they saw Flirtare jumping into one wall to another.

"We can use that! Wall jumping! Leap like Bambi!" XY suggested.

Marcus nodded before jumping to a wall, "Okay! Oh heavens! Give me strength!" he shouted. Unfortunately, heaven gave him too much strength as his foot got stuck on the wall because of too much pressure, "Ow! Ow! My leg is gonna break! It's gonna break!" he shouted as he tries to pulls his leg out as the other bumps into him causing them to fall down backwards.

XY and Aka then stood up and grabs him, "What the hell are you doing!?" the former shouted.

Then coming out from one corner are cannonballs scattered around the moving floor making it's way towards them, "Aak! Hurry! Pull me out! Pull me out!" Marcus yelled in panic and with little effort they managed to pull him out.

Duncan then pulls out a string before throwing it on a chandelier, "Zeni-Nage! Everyone grab on to me!" he exclaimed.

"Duncan! You really can do things if you try!" XY praised.

"AH! I got tangled!" Duncan exclaimed as he got himself tied with his own strings in a BDSM position while hanging on the ceiling.

"WE'RE NOT GRABBING THAT!" XY snapped, she then looks around, "What now!?'' she said before looking at the window, "This is it!" she said before jumping on the window's edge grabbing on to it tightly.

"Nice idea Xyrielle!" Marcus said before jumping to the window as well, wrapping his arms around her waist while Aka clings on his back as the cannonballs went past them.

"Wait! Why the hell are you touching me like that?" XY exclaimed with her face turning red, "Go find another one you bastard!" she demanded.

"Don't be so cold, Xyrielle.'' Marcus quipped.

"No more! This is my limit!" XY exclaimed.

Aka looks up at Duncan, "I think you're friend is also at his limit!" she pointed out.

"But it kinda feels good...'' Duncan commented with drool flowing down his mouth.

"I don't care! You damned idiot!" Marcus replied in annoyance, "Crap! What should we do now?'' he asked before noticing something, "Crap! Here comes the next one!" he exclaimed.

Then coming out from the corner is an old granny sleeping soundly on a futon as she made her way towards them.

"Lucky! It's an old granny!" Aka said in joy, "This'll be no sweat!" she said.

"But why an old granny? Is there even a purpose? And who put her there?!" XY shouted in disbelief.

"But, anyhow, we're saved. Though I wonder whose granny that is.'' Aka stated as the sleeping granny passes them.

The trio watches in silence as the old granny is coming closer to the spiked wall.

And then...

"Carry her?!" Marcus yelled. The trio are now carrying the futon with the sleeping granny above their heads while running on the moving floor, "Why do we have to carry an old granny we don't even know? Screw this, we're already at our limits! If another granny comes, we'll definitely ignore her right? We don't care! We're over with grannies!" he shouted, then coming out of the corner is an old man in seated position making his way towards them, "Oi! Now it's a gramps! What's goin on? Whose? Whose gramps is it!? Ignore him! Don't look at him! We can't afford to haul any more luggage!" he shouted as the old man passes them.

"Farewell, Grandma. I love you." the old man said as he was inches away from the spiked walls.

"Gramps!" Marcus cried out loud as the old man is now on top of the futon the trio are carrying, "We won't let you say goodbye!" he shouted.

"She's by your side!" XY cried, "Grandma's by your side! Repeat what you said said to her right there!" she shouted.

"Oi! What the hell is this?! What kind of harassment is this?! It's turning into a small family! Who's sending them down here?! Respect your elders, you morons!" he shouted.

Then a young male adult came out from the corner making his way towards them, "Oh, another person is coming!" Aka pointed out.

"Oi! You must be the son!" Marcus claimed, "You better take care of your dad!" he shouted.

"Marcus, how can you tell?'' XY asked.

"The corners of his eyes are identical to his father!" Marcus replied.

The son then spoke, "Father, Mother... about the inheritance...'' he said before smirking, "... it's all mine now. Well, those guys were rambling about it...'' he blabbered as he passes them.

"He's talking about inheritance! Even though his parents are in this predicament!" XY shouted in disbelief.

"We can let this guy get skewered right?! Better write your own will you idiot!" Marcus shouted at the son as he's inches way from the spiked wall.

Then another one came out from the corner that made Marcus gasped, it was a baby wrapped in a blanket, and the first thing Marcus noticed... is the corner of the baby's eyes.

"All three generations have identical eye corners!" Marcus exclaimed. Right now, the son carrying the baby in his arms are now on top of the futon the trio are carrying, "Live on! Evil or not! All children need their parents!" he shouted.

"This is really bad, Marcus!" XY shouted, "I'm at my limit!" she said as the spiked walls are getting closer.

"You idiot!" Marcus shouted back, "We're carrying the lives of an entire family on our backs!" he said.

"AAAH! NO MORE! WE'RE DEAD!" XY shouted in despair.

Seems that they're fate is sealed until they heard a familiar jolly voice.

"Here I Come!" Panooki cried as she suddenly crashes through the spiked walls, saving them from getting skewered, though her arrival surprises them.

 _"I wonder how the others are doing?''_ Marcus thought.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, the rest of the team are running after Arisu Nightmare, whom is skipping by the way.

"Just what the hell is up with that girl?!" Wakaba exclaimed, "No matter how fast we run, we couldn't even catch her! And she's skipping non stop!" she pointed out.

"Whatever it is! This girl is definitely not a normal person!" Nanoha stated.

"Not definitely! I can tell that girl is not human at all!" Miss Fortune said.

"What do you mean by that?" Geraldo asked.

"I can't explained what it is but I can definitely tell that girl is not human! But she's like... she's like... " Miss Fortune said.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

Miss Fortune shook her head, "I forgot what they're called but I might figure it out if we manage to catch her!" she said.

"I'm still baffled that she can run this far by simply skipping!" Vaas commented.

Arisu then stopped, surprising them as they stopped running as well.

"What is it this time?" Rex asked getting ready to whatever she's up to.

Arisu slowly turns to them, before she pulls down an eyelid and stuck her tongue out, "Bleh!" she said with a giggle before she resumes in skipping.

The team stared at her retreating form for a minute in confusion until one of them snaps.

"AAAAHHHH! I HAD IT WITH THAT BRAT!" Eddy shouted in anger as he runs after, "When I get my hands on you! I swear you'll regret making fun of us!" he shouted with his hands outstretched forward, ready to strangle once he catches her.

"Rolf shall give you, the dreadful three shoe beating!" Rolf shouted while holding two shoes in his hands and one in his mouth.

"I'm gonna bring you to the dentist, you little wench!" Jake shouted in anger.

"Man! Look how scary they are." Needles commented, "And thaaaaaaat's coming from me!" he stated.

"Well... she's been making fun of us for quite sometime now, so it's understandable that they're mad." Hayate stated.

Arisu then approaches a room with two doors before quickly entering it without looking back at them.

"She went inside that room!" Zafira pointed out.

"Good! We got her cornered!" Randy stated.

The team then enters the large, spacious room with Eddy leading them, "All right you brat! We got you cornered! Surrender..." he couldn't finished what he's trying to say as is glare then morphs into shock.

"Oh my God..." Vita muttered in shock.

Right in front of them are dozens of Nightmares, all of them are drawn crudely and comes in different shapes and sizes, all creatures are glaring down at them.

"Uh-oh..." Akane gulped.

"Uh-oh indeed." Aoi squeeked.

"This is crazy! That's a lot of Nightmares!" Taro exclaimed.

"Where's the brat?" Needles asked looking around the room.

"Up there!" Ed shouted pointing towards the ceiling.

Everyone looks up to see Arisu standing upside down on the ceiling, "Hahaha! You fools fell into my trap!" she claimed.

"Trap!" Mumbo said like he was cursing, "How come we didn't noticed that she was luring us to her trap in the first place!" he exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Eddy cursed, "Hey brat! Get down from there, so I can get my hands on you!?" he demanded.

"No way! Nuh-uh! I'm not doing what a pint-sized touwami is telling me to do!" Arisu replied childishly.

"Pint-sized touwami? Why you! When I get my hands on you, I'll strangle you to death!" Eddy shouted in anger.

"Calm down Eddy! And you can't strangle her! We still need her for our investigation!" Nanoha chastised.

Arisu giggled, "Well... as much as I love to stick around! I must go as phase two of our little project is about to start!" she declared.

"Phase two?" Himawari asked.

Arisu giggled again, "Setting my friends loose in this city!" she revealed making everyone gasped in shock of what she meant, "And with that! I must go!" she said as red portal appears below her feet, "I'll see you around... if you survive, that is." she said as she went inside the portal.

"Hey wait!" Hayate called out but Arisu is already gone.

"Shit! Looks like we had our hands full tonight!" Eddy grumbled in frustration.

"So phase two of their plan is to sent these creatures to the city! This is bad! We need to prevent that from happening!" Himawari exclaimed.

"I'm up with that!" Rex said getting ready for battle, "All we need to do is get rid of every Nightmares in this room!" he stated.

"All right! Make sure none of them get out of this room!" Danny said transforming into his ghost form.

"We'll protect this city no matter what!" Eddy declared.

 **Note: To the Guest Reviewer. Gillian Norman is a very, very interesting OC and had a very interesting characteristics. I like him and I would love to have him part of this story. Thank you very much.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Confrontation

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Signum and Fate arrived outside the building while still chasing after Squall, only for her to disappear without a trace.

"Damn!" Signum cursed, "Where did she go?" she asked.

Ichigo looks around, "Keep your eyes open, she could be around here somewhere." he said.

Fate looks up only for her eyes to go wide, "Incoming!" she shouted.

They look up to see several missiles moving towards them, the trio quickly jumps out of the way as the missiles hits the ground they once stood, creating a massive explosion.

"Ara~ You managed to dodged that." Squall's voice was heard.

The trio looks up to see Squall in her gold and red IS with a long tail and claws on it's back.

"Surprise by my IS? It's called the Golden Dawn, one of the strongest IS in the world." Squall claimed.

"She's from Phantom Task, of course, she had an IS." Ichigo said indecorously.

"Looks intimidating." Fate commented.

"Now then... shall we start this dance?" Squall suggested with a mocking smile.

Signum got her sword out, "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get." she declared.

 **(Play WCPW Theme - Primate Theme)**

And with that, it's three against one... and it's not going to be easy.

Squall quickly fires multiple missile towards them as the trio began to run, separating from each other as the enemy projectiles hits the ground.

"I'm just getting started!" Squall exclaimed before firing a Lazer cannon towards Fate but twintailed blonde managed to gracefully dodges her attack.

Signum then flew forwards her, "Haaa!" she roared as she swung her sword only to be blocked by the metallic tail, "Damn!" she cursed.

Squall chuckled, "Let me remind you... as long as I'm in this IS, I'm untouchable!" she claimed before swinging her claws but Signum got out of the way, Squall follows her attack by firing more missiles towards Signum.

The purple haired swords woman would then slice every missile coming towards, she even kick one upwards before slicing it in half.

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared behind her, You're open!" he yelled before bringing down his large blade only for the tail to block it.

"Kuh-kuh-kuh... I told you before as long as I'm in this IS, I'm-" Squall tried to say only to receive a fist to her jaws, much to her surprise, the impact of the punch sends her crashing down the ground.

Ichigo pulled his fist up, "You we're saying." he said with a grin.

Squall slowly got up as she looks at Ichigo in keen interest, "Kuh-kuh... I admit that took me by surprise but that ain't enough to stop me." she claimed.

Signum once again charges towards her as Squall activated her defense system instead of blocking with her tail.

"What!?" Signum gasped as numerous golden cage-like circular barrier surrounds Squall.

"I got a little carried away by my claims earlier but now I'm serious. With this barrier, I am truly untouchable." Squall stated with a manic chuckle.

Signum took a step back away from her, "She's a lot difficult than I thought." she said.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at their target, "No kidding. Being the leader of the Phantom Task, she's bound to be this strong." he commented.

Fate then steps forward, "But we can't stop now! Bardiche!" she commanded.

 _"Arc Saber Activated!"_ her device replied.

"Haaaahh!" Fate shouted before swinging her weapon, launching a Mana blade attack shaped like a boomerang towards Squall only for her barrier to deflect it.

"Futile." Squall said.

Then both Signum and Ichigo charges at her at the same time only for their weapons to be deflected by her barrier.

"I told you it's FUTILE!" Squall exclaimed using her barrier to push them back.

Signum gritted her teeth, "Damn it! Just how strong is her barrier?" she asked in frustration.

"Enough to get us on our edge." Ichigo replied, "Come on... any crazy ideas? Something Marcus would do in this situation." he mused.

"Is Marcus really that reckless in battles?" Fate asked.

Ichigo deadpanned, "Yeah... but most of the time, it works." he said.

Fate thought about it, "Guess I need to get reckless too." she claimed much to their shock, "I had a plan but I need you're cooperation." she said.

Squall then let out a laugh, "Whatever you're planning... I told you it won't work!" she exclaimed before launching more missiles towards them.

The trio quickly got out of the way while Fate charges forward.

"Eat this!" Squall yelled as she fires Lazer projectiles at the blonde.

 _"Sonic Move!"_ Fate's device chanted.

With said spell, Fate dodges the Lazer projectiles in ease while readying her blade, ''Here I come!" she said before smashing her weapon at the barrier.

"I told you it won't work! My barrier is not the type to be broken easily." Squall mocked.

Fate then gave her smirk, "That's what you think... Bardiche!" she commanded.

 _"Nullifying Spell - Void, Activate!"_ her device replied.

Suddenly, a large magical circle appears below them which quickly dispels her barrier.

"What the?!" Squall exclaimed in shock.

"The Void spell has the ability to cancel any types of entities whether magic and energy based powers which only last for 15 minutes!" Fate explained, "Bardiche!" she commanded.

 _"Binding Spell Activate!"_ the device replied.

Suddenly, another magical circle appears below them as pink chains shot out from the ground and began to wrapped around both Squall and Fate, binding them together.

"What the!?" Squall once again exclaimed.

"During this 15 minutes... I won't let you go!" Fate declared, "Signum! Ichigo!" she ordered as her compatriots are seen above them readying their weapons.

Ichigo lifted his blade, channelling spiritual energy on his sword while Signum pointed her blade at them with the point loading up Mana.

"What? Are you crazy? You'll get hit as well!" Squall exclaimed.

Fate smiled, "This is a risk, I'm willing to take." she replied.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared.

"STURMFALKEN!" Signum shouted.

Both of them launches their attacks at the same time, their strikes flew directly at the binded duo, hitting them both on the spot, creating a huge explosion and smoke.

"Fate!" Signum called out in worry.

Fate then came out from the smoke, dazed and injured but overall okay, "I-I'm fine Signum... it hurts but I can still stand..." she replied.

"That was really reckless, even for you Fate, you'll get an earful from Shamal if she ever finds this out." Signum stated.

Fate chuckled, "But it works right." she said.

Ichigo then landed next to them, "I won't be sure about that." he said before pointing at the smoke.

The smoke then clears out revealing an injured and battered Squall but like Fate, she's still standing.

Squall then let's out a chuckle, "You people are interesting... you really impressed me..." she said before pointing her class at them, "This fight isn't over yet! I'm going to show you people what my Golden Dawn can do!" she exclaimed.

"Tsk!" Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Just like the other members of the Phantom Task, they just don't quit." he commented.

Signum readies her sword, "If she's not done yet then so am I." she declared.

Fate got in front, "We're not stopping until we defeat her!" she exclaimed in determination.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Marcus' group is still chasing after Flirtare with Panooki is nowhere to be seen again.

"Get back here you bastard!" Marcus shouted.

"I'm getting out of breath from chasing that guy!" XY Girl stated.

"Just what is he planning?" Aka asked.

Duncan wanted to say something when noticed something on Flirtare, "Uhh... guys..." he called earning their attention, "Check him out." he pointed.

They all look to see Flirtare still running with a cup of tea on his hands, taking a sip before letting out a blissful face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?" XY demanded in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me?! Why is he having tea on a time like this?! Where did he get that?! Oi, if you want tea party that badly then go back home, invite your friends, wear frilly dresses and stuff you're ugly faces with cakes! You bastard!" Marcus shouted.

"He's mocking us! He's completely making fun us!" Aka shouted in annoyance.

Flirtare then stopped running before pulling out a small object from his pocket and then throws it on the floor creating a large smoke.

"You got to be kidding me! First that blasted tea now a smoke bomb?! What's up with him?!" Marcus retorted.

When the smoke clears out, Flirtare was long gone.

"He's gone!" Aka exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding! We chase him all the way here for nothing!" XY said in frustration.

"That bastard! I'm so gonna kick his ass for this!" Marcus growled with tick marks popping above his head.

Duncan then noticed something on the ground, "What's this?" he said before picking it up which revealed to be a piece of paper, "A paper and something is written on it." he said.

"What it says?" Aka asked.

"You're real target is behind that door." Duncan read out loud.

Everyone then turns to a large door on their left, Marcus was confused for a minute when his eyes widen in realization, he quickly approaches the door and kicks it open. Inside, they saw a startled Mayaka, whom turns to them, upon hearing the door suddenly opening.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Mayaka demanded as she stood behind her desk.

"It doesn't matter who we are! We have business with you!" Marcus replied with a cold glare.

"Mayaka Takehara! You! You human scumbag! You're the reason for ruining Nodoka's life!" Aka accused.

Mayaka looks at her with a mocking expression, "Huh? What are you talking about? I got nothing to do with that accusations of yours." she replied.

"Don't lie to us! You're little buddy who tried to kill Nodoka told us everything about you!" Duncan pointed out.

Mayaka scoffed, "So? So what if he tells that to everyone about it, no one will believe a piece trash like him." she replied.

"You... you're going to let your comrades take the fall?" XY asked in disbelief.

"What if I am? In this world, people are just tools for me to use, as long as I get what I want in the end, is all that matters." Mayaka replied with a sickening smile, "And once I get rid of my pathetic niece, then I win." she stated.

"You're insane! First you framed Nodoka's father, then killed her parents and had each and every relatives turn their backs on her, and now you want her dead!" Duncan exclaimed, "Just how much you want to make her suffer until you're satisfied!" he said.

Mayaka smirked, "Until I win." she replied.

"Why do you want Nodoka dead so badly?" XY demanded.

"I want her blood... cause according to an informant of mine, her blood is the key I need to find her parent's remaining treasure hidden somewhere in this building." Mayaka replied.

"What? You already got everything from them and you still wanted more!?" Aka said indecorously.

"That's it! I wanted all of it! Why? Because ever since my father already decided to give the inheritance to my brother, I was left with nothing! I loathed my brother so much that I vowed to take everything from him! And I did just that! This company, his reputation, his business, everything! And I will stop at nothing until I get everything from him, even if it means killing his daughter, I will do it!" Mayaka exclaimed with a sick, sadistic smile.

The four stares at her in disbelief and disgust, never in their life that they met someone this horrible even for Aka.

"You scumbag!" XY exclaimed in disgust.

"You fiend!" Aka snarled.

"You worst than a monster!" Duncan shouted.

Marcus who was silent all this time, looks at her with cold, murderous eyes, "I'm going to kill you!" he exclaimed in anger.

Before anyone could move, something crashed through the windows.

"What the!?" Duncan exclaimed.

They look at the wrecked window to see a large, crudely drawn vampire bat with red eyes and red wings as it let's out a loud shrieked.

"Shit! A Nightmare!" Aka exclaimed.

Taking advantage of the situation, Mayaka took her chance and runs out of the room, unfortunately for her, Marcus saw her escaping.

"Hey! Get back here you bitch!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus! Go after her! We'll take of this Nightmare!" XY claimed.

Marcus nodded as he went after Mayaka. Meanwhile, the remaining three glares at the poorly drawn creature.

"I wanted to vent my anger!" Aka said turning her hands into drills.

"And this guy..." Duncan says tightening his fist which turns into metal.

"... just volunteered." XY finished igniting her hands with neon lights.

And with that, the trio charges towards the Nightmare.

 **bzzzttt...**

As this is going on, we see Flirtare at the edge of the building when Matthew Patel approaches him.

"Phase two of our little project is going smoothly, Flirtare." Matthew mentioned, "But I was wondering why you led them in Mayaka's location?" he asked.

Flirtare chuckled, "You heard her before, people are just tools for her and we're no exception." he replied, "No one uses the Dark Forces as tools, especially a poor soul like her, only us, the Dark Forces has the rights to do that." he stated with a smile.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter , Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. NIGHTMARE Warfare

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, the New Age Avengers and TSAB group are fighting a large horde of Nightmares as all hell breaks loose.

"No mercy everyone!" Eddy shouted.

 **(Play Johnny Gargano Theme - Rebel Heart by CFO$)**

As the music plays so does the fight.

Vaas was first to attack, he swung his knife at a stick figure-like Nightmare, slashing it's face. He then follows it by a boot to the face causing the creature to fall to the floor, he quickly stood above the creature and brought out his gun before mercilessly, shooting it on the face numerous times and ended it's misery by stomping on its head, smashing it to pieces.

Geraldo puts on his goggles and got his hatchets ready, as a two-headed snake Nightmare crawls it's way towards him, the creature tries to wrapped him around it's body but he quickly swung his hatchet butchering it, the creature hissed in pain before lunging towards him but jumps out if the way, he drops on the first head, the second head tries to bite him only for him to dodge prompting it to bite the first head. Wasting no time, Geraldo got behind the two head before slicing both heads, decapitating it.

Needles, needless to say, tackles down another stick figure-like Nightmare on the floor before butchering it on the face with his trusty machete. After that, he got up and charges towards a werewolf Nightmare whom charges back at him, the creature swung it's claws but he blocks it with his weapon, Needles then grabs the creature on the face with his bare hand before smashing it's head down to the floor and ended it by bringing down his machete on the creature's neck.

Miss Fortune is busy dancing with a martial artist Nightmare with spear-like arms and legs. The creature swung it's sharp arms but Nadia quickly ducks down, her face nearly touching the floor, she then quickly extends her arms and hands to a V shape attack hitting her target on it's jaw, she then follows it by swiping it's chest in a C shaped attack before ending it by removing her head and thrusts it forward at the creature, with her sharp ears piercing through it's chest, killing it.

Meanwhile, Himawari is busy dodging enemy projectiles from a bipedal cannon Nightmare, whom keeps firing lasers at her. Himawari quickly brought out her gauntlets, deploying her Naked Collider weapon in front of her, the laser beam was absorb by her weapon. Himawari wasted no time firing the laser beam back to the creature, blowing it's upper body in an instant.

Wakaba squares off with a samurai Nightmare. The clashes their blade, pushing each other back with great force but Wakaba got the upper hand by punching the creature on the face, the Nightmare staggered backwards as Wakaba charges forward before stabbing her blade through it's chest before quickly pulling it out just to slice the creature in half.

Aoi looks up to see bomb-shaped bird Nightmares coming down towards her. Aoi brought up her hammer smashing the floor, she then brought it up again and repeated her earlier move, this time it brought out a large of concrete. She then swung her hammer like a golf club at the pile of concrete launching it towards the flying creature, hitting one causing it explode and like a chain reaction, the rest explodes as well.

Akane soars through the air as an fighter jet Nightmare with angry eyes and sharp teeth chases after her. The Nightmare fires it's machine gun at her while she dodges every attack, she quickly flew below the creature before throwing her boomerang upward slicing it's right wing, the boomerang flew back to her hand and wasting no time, she throws her weapon again upward slicing it's left wing. With both wings gone, the creature crashes down the floor, followed by an explosion of dust.

Mumbo faces a large tree Nightmare with long arm-like branches. The creature swung it's branch at him but he quickly rolls out of the way, Mumbo snaps his fingers as a chainsaw pops out right next to him, the moment the creature swung it's branch again at him, it was sliced by Mumbo's chainsaw. But Mumbo didn't stopped there, he ran forward and quickly cuts off the other branch, he then snaps his fingers again as a Missile launcher appears above him, he quickly grabs large firearm and fires it towards the creature, blowing it to pieces.

Zafira charges forward, running over many stick figure-like Nightmares on the floor. He then bites one on the neck before throwing it to the side, he then charges a large amount of Mana from his mouth before firing it towards his targets, blowing the creatures away.

Vita quickly dodges a big sword from a large Knight Nightmare. She rolls over from another attack. She then began utilizing the weight of her weapon before swinging it towards her target, the Nightmare brought out it's shield to block her attack but the impact of her strike, shattered it's shield into pieces. She then spins her weapon several times before flinging herself towards her target, with the rocket-assisted momentum, she smashes herself through the creature, killing it.

Taro dodges a tail whip from a bipedaled lizard Nightmare, the mixed martial artist quickly grabbed it's tail tightly before pulling close to him followed by running bulldog which he smashes the creature's head down on the floor hard. Another lizard Nightmare charges at him which he charges back, the creature swung it's claws but Taro evaded before tackling it on the ground, he threw several massive punches on it's head before wrapping his arms around it's neck, snapping it in two.

Rex transforms his hands into gigantic metallic fist and charges towards a large gorilla Nightmare. Rex began bashing the creature left and right before delivering a powerful backhand, sending the Nightmare to stumble down. He quickly changes his fist back to normal before transforming his left arm into his Slam Cannon before firing a large projectile hitting the creature on the face, he fires another projectile hitting the body of the creature next, finishing it.

Danny is currently fighting a ghost Nightmare that looks like a blue blanket with black dot eyes. Danny would fire ectoplasmic energy pulse towards the creature hitting it's body, creating a few holes, the Nightmare then retaliates by shooting out strings but Danny dodges every attacks, he then grabs a few strings and flew fast around the creature in a circle, using it's own strings, he ties it up, before firing another ectoplasmic beam, burning the creature into dust.

Meanwhile, Jake is busy fighting a hawk Nightmare in the air. The Nightmare tries to gouge the dragon boy's eyes out by it's razor sharp claws but he managed to block it, Jake then dives down prompting the creature to follow him, he landed down on the floor before charging back up, using his long arm, he delivers a powerful flying clothesline at the creature on it's neck, the impact of his strike decapitates it's head.

Randy charges towards a plant-like Nightmare with a large shark-like head. The creature swung it's vines but the ninja dodges by bending his body backwards, he then throws out shurikens hitting the Nightmare's head making it shriek in pain. Randy wasted no time pulling out his sword before he began slicing it's vines, then he sliced the lower body in half before stabbing his sword on the head, killing it.

Rolf was surrounded by bouncing ball-like Nightmares with yellow angry eyes and sharp mouths. Each bouncing ball then began to pounce on Rolf, prompting the son of shepard to swat then away one by one. He then harden his fist and body and began to squash the creatures into pulp and stomping on them like cockroaches. Rolf then spreads his arms out before spinning around like a hammer, hitting every ball-like Nightmares coming after him. He then finished it by scooping up, a large pile of concrete from the floor before smashing it down on the remaining creatures.

Eddy ignites his fist with flames before charging towards group of snowman Nightmares. He first shoots out a fire, hitting a few creatures melting them, he then ignites his legs with fire before back kicking a creature on the head, he follows this by a blazing elbow smashing through the face of another Nightmare. He then jumps in the air before smashing his flaming fist on the floor, this follows by a series of explosion blowing away every creatures on his path.

Hayate stares at several human flame Nightmares marching towards her. Hayate quickly draws out her weapon, summoning four icy-blue cubes, shooting out ice based attacks on her targets freezing the creatures. She follows this by firing a bombardment spell, the beam then hits it's designated targets, their energy compacts itself before exploding alongside her targets.

Nanoha swung her weapon hard on a stick figure-like Nightmare sending it crashing on a wall. She then then noticed a large rhinoceros Nightmare charging towards her, she then pointed her weapon at the charging creature firing a Barrel Shot, the attack hits the creature which effectively ceased it's movement, Nanoha follows this by firing a Photon Smasher at the creature, blowing it to pieces.

Ed coated himself with blue electricity before charging up his fist with sparks. He eyed a large bipedal lion Nightmare, the creature roared before charging towards the yellow lump, as it got closer, Ed pulls his fist back before delivering punching the creature on the nose, electrocuting in the process. The Nightmare roared madly and tries to swipe Ed with it's gigantic claws but he blocks it with his right arm. He then delivers a powerful spinning heel kick to it's midsection making it skid backwards, Ed didn't stop there, coated with more electricity he charges forward tackling the creature, pushing it and crashing through a wall creating a huge hole, sending them both outside. Ed finished the creature by punching it hard on the face.

Ed then quickly stood up to see that he's outside, he turns to his left to witness Ichigo, Signum and Fate still fighting Squall in her IS, at the same time, Nanoha came after Ed and saw the current events.

"Everyone!" Nanoha called out.

"Nanoha!" Fate called back.

"A little help here! This woman is lot stronger than we thought." Signum stated as Squall let's out a smirk.

Suddenly, a red swirling clouds began to form from the sky, which Ichigo noticed.

"Oi! Look at up the sky!" Ichigo pointed out.

"What's going on?'' Signum asked in confusion.

Ed narrowed his eyes at the red clouds before his eyes widen in realization, "Oh no! I've seen this before!" he exclaimed.

"Where? From a movie?" Ichigo asked indecorously.

Ed shook his head, "Remember when we told you about the Emotionless Dragon that we fought before, it came out from that!" he replied pointing at the red clouds.

On cue, a large dragon Nightmare appears out from the clouds, releasing a loud roar.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "A dragon! Of course, why not!" he said sarcastically.

Squall let's out a giggle, "Looks like Arisu decided to finally let out her favorite pet to play.'' she said before turning to everyone, "I love to finish our fight but I need to get going, toodles!" she said before running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Signum demanded as she went after her.

Suddenly, a red portal came out from thin air as Squall runs through it, with the portal vanishing quickly.

"Damn it! She got away!" Signum cursed.

"We got a bigger problem here!" Ichigo exclaimed referring to the dragon Nightmare soaring above them.

"Someone needs to get rid of that dragon quick!" Ed suggested.

Fate then turns to Nanoha, "Nanoha...'' she said.

Nanoha nodded, "Right." she replied, "Guys, we'll take care of the dragon Nightmare, go assist the everyone inside." she ordered.

"Hai!" Signum replied.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo followed.

"Roger-wilco!" Ed said with a salute.

And with that, Nanoha and Fate flew above while the three ran back inside the building. The two mages stopped as they stare at the dragon whom upon laying it's eyes on them, it charges at them.

"Let's go Fate!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Hai!" Fate replied.

The two got ready and began to channel mana in their weapons.

"Arc Saber!" Fate shouted swinging her weapon, launching several mana blades towards the dragon.

Nanoha began to condense mana energy into a sphere, "Starlight Breaker!" she yelled as the sphere shoots out a powerful beam.

The dragon Nightmare charges heads on towards their attacks, however the combined attacks were too much for the creature, killing the dragon in an instant.

Both mages let out a sigh of relief as they watch the creature turns into dust.

"That takes care of that." Fate commented as they flew down to the ground.

Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard from above, the two looks up to see a vampire bat Nightmare getting thrown out from a window, the creature was then followed by three angry individuals.

"Drill Buster!/Iron Fist!/Neon Smasher!" Aka, Duncan and XY Girl yelled at the same time and at the same time, they attack the creature with their respective attacks before crashing down the ground.

XY stood up, putting a hand on her hips, "Pathetic little thing!'' she exclaimed.

"You three!" Nanoha called out, "I'm glad to see the three of you, okay.'' she said approaching them.

"Likewise." Aka replied with a grin.

Fate looks around, "Where's Marcus?" she asked.

Duncan shrugged, "He went after Mayaka to do... you know what.'' he replied nonchalantly.

Both Fate and Nanoha realized what he meant and both got really worried especially the former.

XY noticed their worried looks, "I know what you're thinking, don't go stopping the douchebag. He already made up his mind." she said.

Nanoha turns to her, "How can you be so calm about this?'' she asked.

XY sighed before letting out a smile, "Everything is going to be okay, he knows what he's doing." she said before looking up at the sky, "If he thinks it's the right thing to do, no matter how horrible it is, then I believe him.'' she admitted.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Marcus the Killer and Aftermath

Somewhere inside the building, we see Marcus still chasing Mayaka like how Jason or Leatherface chases their prey, the difference is, that he's the good guy and Mayaka is the bad guy.

 **(Play The Shining OST - Main Title by Mask)**

Mayaka quickly ran pass a doorway only for her to run back to close the doors, she was about to barricade it with a fire extinguisher when suddenly, Marcus' face mashes through the door's window glass.

"HEEEEEERE'S MARCUS!" Marcus exclaimed with creepy eyes and a sadistic smile.

"Aaaaaahh!" Mayaka shrieked in fright causing to stumble backwards, she quickly got up before running away him.

Marcus uses 5% percent of his Gasoline Blasto on the door destroying it to pieces, he walk past the doorway picking up the fire extinguisher before throwing it towards Mayaka, fortunately for her, it missed her by an inch.

Mayaka then got out her phone, "Hello! I need to get a helicopter ready! Yes! This instant!" she demanded.

Marcus then brought out his trusty, baseball bat, "Darling, come back! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm just gonna bash your brains in!" he exclaimed as he began smashing every objects he walks by.

Mayaka, clearly terrified by his remark, quickly ran inside a door which led to a flight of stairs, she quickly locked the door before proceeding to climb the stairs.

Marcus approaches the said door before kicking it open, he enters while looking around, he looks up to see Mayaka is already halfway to the top.

"You know they said that stairs are sometimes people's worse enemies but as of this moment, they're my best friend." Marcus stated before running through the stairs while saying, "Little Pigs, little pigs, let me come in. Not by the hair on your chinny-chin-chin? Then I'll huff... and I'll puff... and blow your house in!" he said.

After a minute of climbing the stairs, Mayaka finally reached the rooftop, she looks around to see a helicopter on the helepad. She quickly run towards it and quickly got in.

"Move! Take me far away from here!" Mayaka ordered in despair and fear.

"Yes ma'am." the pilot replied.

Suddenly, a fist smashes through the window by the pilot's seat as said fist grabs the pilot by the collar before smashing his head on the control panel several times, the pilot screamed in horror as he was pulled outside through the small window.

Mayaka looks through the window and her eyes widen in horror, Marcus is mercilessly beating up the pilot with his baseball bat. Out of desperation, she quickly got in the cockpit and began to start the helicopter.

The flying vehicle began to take off the ground which Marcus noticed, he quickly ran towards the helicopter grabbing on the landing skid as they flew to the skies.

As Marcus slowly climbs himself in the vehicle, Mayaka let's out a sigh of relief. Her relief didn't last long when a hand grabbed her hair, much to her shock, as Marcus' face got close to hers.

"Where do you think your going? You know I'm not done with you!" Marcus exclaimed with a sadistic smile.

"Aaaa-" Mayaka tried to scream only to be silenced when Marcus bashed her head on the control panels, pinning her head down.

"Words can't describe how I'm disgusted with a person like you! To do something horrendous to your own family... that's way too much." Marcus said before smashing her head again on the control panel, "And now... all those unpaid sins you caused is coming to a fruition tonight! I don't care if I get billed as a murderer, I don't care if people gets wary of me, as long as I can get rid of a scumbag like you, then so be it!" he said before pulling her back up as he placed his lips near her ears, "I hope you enjoy this helicopter ride... cause it'll be your last." he said making Mayaka's the widen in horror, "By the way! Don't forget to wear a seatbelt!" he claimed before strapping the seatbelt around her neck, choking her, "You know... cause it's dangerous! You might get hurt! But don't worry as long as you wear a seatbelt, you won't get hurt... you're just going to die." he said tightening the strap around her neck, Mayaka gasped for air with her tongue sticking out while trying to get the strap off her neck.

With no one piloting the helicopter, the vehicle began to fly around the air uncontrollably before descending down back to the building it once stood.

"May you're countless sins burn in hell... along with yourself." Marcus said before jumping off the vehicle.

Mayaka looks forward in horror as the helicopter falls down fast, she tried to let out a scream but the strap around her neck prevents her from screaming as the vehicle crashes down the ground. The next thing she saw is fire, she did a muffled scream as the blazing flames slowly burns her body.

Meanwhile, Marcus watches the burning helicopter in satisfaction, he took out his phone before taking a selfie with the burning vehicle behind him.

"Yup! I look good." Marcus commented with a grin.

"Marcus!" a voice called him.

The douchebag looks up to see Nanoha and Fate flying towards him before landing down next to him.

"Marcus! Are you okay?" Fate asked in worry.

Marcus rolls his shoulder, "I'm dandy but thanks for the concern." he replied.

Nanoha looks around before spotting the burning helicopter behind Marcus, "Marcus... did you..." she trails.

"If you're looking for Mayaka." Marcus said before jabbing his thumb behind him, "She's over there getting roasted." he replied.

Fate stares at him in horror while Nanoha took a deep breath, "Marcus... I'm going to ask again... are you okay for doing this?" she asked.

Marcus gave her a gentle smile, "Never been better." he replied.

Fate then suddenly pulls Marcus in a hug much to his confusion.

"Okay... I find this really awkward..." Marcus commented, "Umm... Fate, can you let go? I'm spoken for... wow..." he said.

His remark somewhat made the two mages giggle.

Meanwhile, on top of another building, we see Flirtare, Squall, Arisu and Matthew observing them.

"Mayaka is dead... and I don't feel bad about it.'' Flirtare said with a smile.

Squall chuckled, "No one was and no one will.'' she replied in agreement.

"Arisu believes that Marcus should join the Dark Forces! I mean, what he did back there was so evil!" Arisu suggested.

Flirtare chuckled, "It's nice idea but killing is already in Marcus' blood. He came from that "place" after all, so sorry he can't join.'' he replied.

"Awww...'' Arisu pouted.

"Good thing phase two of our experiment went well... too bad, the Nightmares didn't get to wreck havoc in the city." Matthew commented.

"They'll get another chance. Despite the outcome, I say that our experiment was a success." Flirtare said before turning to Arisu, "You done pretty well, the Dark Forces will be pleased of this.'' he said.

"Tee-hee... Arisu is happy!" Arisu cheered.

"I think it's time we head back.'' Squall stated.

Flirtare nodded, "Let's go, Shinsuke is waiting for us. And we need to meet our next clients, I believe they're interested with Arisu's creations." he said as everyone enters a red portal.

 **bzzzttt...**

After that, the remaining Nightmares were taken care off by the rest of the team. Marcus and Nanoha searches through the entire building of the Takehara Corporation to look for evidence that can use to prove that Nodoka's parents are innocent.

In the next days, the New Age Avengers and TSAB group help Nodoka with this case and with Kenzo's testimonies, her parents were proven innocent in the end, but they hold no celebrations, the damage is already been done and nothing can change that.

After Mayaka's death, the ownership of the Takehara Corporation were given to Nodoka but the young girl doesn't want anything to do with it and her relatives abandoning it after the revelation of Mayaka's treachery, forcing the company to shut down with it's remaining investment getting transferred in Nodoka's account.

 **bzzzttt...**

On the current day, we see the teams packing up every belongings inside Nodoka's mansion inside the Central Command.

"You guys never told us you had a Starship with you." Vita stated staring at the large cruise above.

Rex walks past her carrying a box, "You never ask." he replied.

"It was just above us the entire time, Vita. We just used a camouflage system to make it invisible to other people's eyes." XY explained.

Duncan and Taro then came out carrying a red couch, "Coming through!" the former called out.

"So where's Nodoka going to live?" Dr. Shamal asked.

"There's a nice house near the training facility. It's big enough for her and Aka to live in." Taro replied. Behind him, we see Needles and Geraldo carrying an oven.

"Aka is going to live with her?" Vita asked.

"Well both of them are joining the Coalition and since they get along really well, I don't see anything wrong with them living together." Miss Fortune commented, "Aside from the weird gazes they giving each other, I think everything is going to be fine." she said.

"Those "gazes" is what I'm worried about." Dr. Shamal muttered.

Vaas overheard her, "What gazes?" he asked.

"You know... soulful stares, red cheeks, a weird sparkling atmosphere surrounding them..." Miss Fortune elaborated.

"Kinda like how Malvina gazes at Marcus." Jake said as he walk past them carrying another box with a silhouette of Jibanyan.

Everyone thought about his remark, when their eyes widen in realization.

"Doctor... you don't think..." XY muttered in worry.

Shamal sighed, "Yeah... it was what I'm worrying about." she replied.

Meanwhile, Danny is making his way back at the mansion when the Vivid 4 came out carrying boxes in each arms.

"Don't trip." Danny teased with a grin.

"Haha! Very funny, Danny!" Wakaba replied as the other girls giggled.

Danny enters the main entrance before making his way upstairs. Meanwhile, inside the empty living room, we see Marcus having a talk with Fate and Nanoha while Ichigo and Rolf are seen taking off the remaining curtains, putting it inside a box before leaving the room.

"Guess this is it. We had a great time working your team, I hope we can work together again somewhere in the future." Nanoha said with a smile.

"That can be arranged." Marcus replied as he snaps his fingers.

On cue, Yoshika arrived and handed them some cards, "If you need any help just call us anytime. And if we had more information about the Nightmares, we'll be glad to share them with you." she stated with a smile.

Fate giggled, "I don't think the business card is necessary but thank you." she replied.

Nanoha then turns to Marcus, "Marcus... what you did last night is something I still don't approve. However, I know there's no stopping you from doing it again but please... don't let it become a habit." she said.

"No promises." Marcus replied.

"We're serious Marcus, please." Fate pleaded.

Marcus sighed, "All right... all right... I'll try. But like I said, no promises." he said.

"Define the word "try"!" Yoshika said sarcastically while finger quoting.

Marcus stares blankly at Yoshika, "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." he said making the three females giggle at him.

On the second floor, we see Ed and Danny carrying a drawer followed by Zafira with bags of pillows stacked on his back passing by Nodoka's room.

Inside Nodoka's room, we see her looking around at her now empty room with a bag in hand, she took once last glance before leaving the room and closing the door.

Outside, we see Panooki pushing the chopper motorcycle inside the Central Command as Eddy and Mumbo watches her.

"I can't believe you still had that with you!" Eddy said indecorously.

"We'll I like it! I had fun riding this thing! It feels like the wind and I are one person!" Panooki commented.

Mumbo and Eddy looks at each other, "Okay... I think you got too much wind inside your brain right now." the latter stated.

Meanwhile, the rest are gathered around in a circle.

"I'm excited! I can't wait to see what Neo-City looks like!" Nodoka exclaimed excitedly.

Aka sighed, "Finally... a nice place to stay for the rest of my life." she commented.

Hayate giggled, "Nodoka, Aka, I wish the two of you the best. From what I heard from Yoshika, Neo-City is a wonderful place." she said, "Oh I wish I could visit it one day." she claimed.

"Feel free to drop by anytime, I believe TSAB had the technology to travel there." XY said.

"Indeed they have." Fate replied.

"I think it's time for us to head back." Signum announced.

Marcus then approaches them, "Before you guys go, I want you guys to have this." he said handing them a circular badge with the letters NAA written on it in blue highlights, "Our alliance maybe temporary but to me, you guys have been part of my team and I appreciate the time we had with you, that badge represents that you're honorary members of the New Age Avengers. I hope we get to work together again in the future." he said with a smile.

Nanoha smiled at the badge in her hand, "Thank you Marcus. We'll treasure these and I'm definitely looking forward with working with your team again." she replied.

And with that, a magical circle appears below the TSAB group as a bright light illuminates on them.

"May we cross paths again." Signum called.

"Bye everyone!" Hayate said waving her hand.

"Stay healthy, doctor's orders." Shamal said with a smile.

"Stay strong!" Vita called.

"Rawr!" Zafira barked.

"We'll see you again." Fate said with a small wave.

"Goodbye!" Nanoha said with a smile.

And with that, the TSAB group left, leaving the New Age Avengers plus Nodoka and Aka behind.

Marcus sighed, "Time we left as well." he announced.

"Yeah! The sooner we get back, the sooner we get some rest. We really need another day off." Eddy exclaimed.

"Amen to that!" Rex replied making everyone bursting into laughter.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, back in the skies of Uminari City, the same strange girl is still flying around... while fighting the strong winds at the same time.

"Aiiiyeeee! I've been fighting these winds for several days and nights but no matter how I try, I just can't get through it! No! I must no give up! My big brother and big sister are waiting for me!" she shouted in determination.

Then suddenly the invisible Central Command flew past her causing the girl to be blown away out from the city skies.

"Aiiiyeeee! Blasted winds!" the girl screamed.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	12. Epilogue

Back in Neo-Earth in Neo-City at the Training Facility, the New Age Avengers along with the new recruits has returned.

"Welcome to the Heroes Coalition you two." Mario greeted the newcomers, Nodoka and Aka.

"It's a pleasure being here, Mister President." Nodoka greeted back with a bow.

Aka followed her example, "Likewise for me." she said.

"HAHAHA! SUCH POLITE YOUNG LADIES! I KINDA WISH MY DAUGHTER IS LIKE THE TWO OF YOU!" the Major shouted in glee.

Both girls flinch from his shouting, "Geez... do he need to shout?" Aka asked rubbing her ears.

"MY APOLOGIES! THIS IS JUST HOW I TALK!" the Major shouted.

Nodoka chuckled nervously, "It's okay Mister Stronghold." she replied.

"Now then... I heard that the team suggested that the two of you should live on the house near the facility." Mario said earning a nod from the two girls, "Very well, I will have the Bearpenters to deliver your belongings to you're new home." he said.

"Bearpenters?" Nodoka asked tilting her head.

On cue, a group Bearpenters began to walk past them carrying her stuffs and other furnitures.

"Wah! So cute!" Nodoka gasped in delight as the creatures waves their paws at her in greeting.

"Woah..." Aka said in awe.

Then the gang returned to the lobby, ''President where is everybody?" XY asked.

"Yeah, I was suppose to meet up with my cousin Dan, so I can get my shaver back." Eddy stated making everyone look at him weird, "What?" he asked.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Everyone are currently at Canterlot right now having a nice day off after weeks of hard work. I believe everyone deserves a breather, and so does the rest of you." he said.

"Wow! I like the sound of that! With our mission done, Dragon's dead, everyone are brought back to life! A fine day to relax is something we need!" Randy exclaimed earning a nod from everyone.

"Is it really true that those who died back from Dragon's attack are now back?" Yoshika asked.

Mario nodded, "Yes... and we had the Color Gods to thank for that." he replied.

"Though the God of Death, Vincent isn't happy with their actions. But I managed to talk him out of it." Louie said.

"Glad we had a God in our side." Rex stated.

"Wait! You're a God!" Nodoka gasped in surprise.

Aka looks at Louie from head to toe, "God? He doesn't look like one." she said bluntly.

Louie chuckled, "I get that a lot." he replied.

"Welp! I'm up visiting Canterlot!" Eddy announced, "Who's with me?" he asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Ed chanted while raising his hand.

"I'm up with that." Marcus replied.

"A good chance for us to look around Canterlot while we're at it." Ichigo said.

Yoshika then turns to Nodoka and Aka, "You two should come with us, I'm sure you'll like it there too." she offered.

"That's sounds great. I love too!" Nodoka replied in delight.

Aka sighed, "What am I going to lose..." she said.

"Then it's settled! Off to Canterlot!" Jake announced as everyone ran inside a portal leading to Canterlot City.

"HAHAHAHA! I JUST LOVED WATCHING THIS KIDS HAVING FUN... EXCEPT FOR ICHIGO, VAAS, NEEDLES, GERALDO AND MUMBO, THEY'RE ADULTS!" the Major shouted.

"I hope Nodoka and Aka gets along with everyone." Louie stated with a smile.

Mario chuckled, "Don't worry, they will. The Coalition is not just a government organization but it's also our home. Nodoka... Aka... welcome to our family." he said with a smile.

To be continued...

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
